


Amor Asesino

by Tina_Black



Category: One Piece
Genre: Alternate Universe, Community: onepieceyaoi100, Español | Spanish, M/M
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-02
Updated: 2018-09-07
Packaged: 2019-03-26 03:51:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 9
Words: 28,806
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13849494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tina_Black/pseuds/Tina_Black
Summary: Todos pueden tener el sentimiento de amar sin excepción alguna. Y sin importar quien sea esa persona por la cual darían su vida. La vida de Zeff está llena de decepciones y  de una gran culpa, pero no es impedimento para sea el peor de todos los asesinos a sueldo de todo Japón. Su mundo da un gran giro al conocer a un joven quien lo comprenderá y querrá sin importar lo que sea.One Piece pertenece a Eiichiro Oda





	1. Chapter 1

Capítulo. 1.- Cena.  
Fue en el invierno de ese año, pero este era distinto al resto... Ya que ese día, jamás hubiera pensado que mi vida cambiaría cuando nuestros caminos se cruzaron ese día y te volvería a ver en otro momento y en otras circunstancias. Me llaman Zeff. De día y parte de la noche soy el dueño de uno de los restaurantes más importantes de Japón. El resto, es un secreto que solo unos pocos saben.   
Todo comenzó en una noche, el restaurante estaba repleto de gente adinerada ya que íbamos a recibir la visita de una de las familias mas importantes de Francia y que tenían en cuanto a economía y finanzas como socios a Japón. Estaba terminando de preparar una salsa para un platillo especial que recibiría con gusto a nuestros invitados. Uno de mis trabajadores entró a la cocina para decirme que ellos por fin habían llegado. No estaba nervioso puesto que ya estaba acostumbrado a recibir a este tipo de gente; lo que si, es que me advirtieron que esta familia estaba conformada por personas caprichosas y prepotentes. De algo si estaba seguro, si hacían algún escándalo o le faltaban al respeto tanto a mis trabajadores como al restaurante lo lamentarían, aun si ellos son gente poder o no.  
Salí de la cocina y me dirigí a la entrada del edificio para recibirlos. Los vi bajar de aquella limusina de color negro mate. Bajó primero la cabeza de la familia. Era un hombre bastante alto y con una cabellera larga y desordenada rubia, por alguna extraña razón llevaba puesto un casco en forma de antifaz, y tenía un extraño corte de bigote, lo dice quien tiene sus bigotes atados con moños... En fin. Iba vestido de un traje de color negro al igual que el resto de sus hijos quienes en seguida bajaron. Eran extraños, cada uno tenía un exótico corte de cabello y de colores y todos tenían sus cejas en espiral. Al parecer la chica de cabello rosa era la mayor de los cinco hijos y futuros herederos. Después seguía un chico pelirrojo, uno de color azul y tanto el como el otro llevaban lentes oscuros. El siguiente era un chico que dejaba ver sus dos cejas y tenía el cabello verde, y por último, bajó del carro un chico de un aspecto tímido e inseguro. Era diferente del resto, era normal y sencillo a comparación de sus hermanos. No lo esperaron y entraron al restaurante siendo recibidos por algunos disparos de las cámaras de los reporteros de las revistas de gala y moda. Los recibí con normalidad y los llevé a su respectiva mesa.  
-Siéntanse cómodos. Es cierto... El otro chico. Por favor esperen a... -Antes de decir mas, el chef fue interrumpido por el magnate.  
-No se preocupe, podemos empezar con o sin el. No hay problema. -Dijo el hombre sin importarle su hijo quien entró encarrerado al restaurante y yendo con prisa hacía ellos.  
-Eso no debe ser. Esperen al muchacho y una vez que llegue podrán sentarse y pedir lo que gusten de nuestro menú. -Obviamente con esto, el padre le cayó mal a Zeff y se dispuso a no decir más para no comenzar una pelea por culpa del niño.  
-¡Lo siento mucho! No quería retrasarlos mas... -Decía el joven rubio al llegar por fin a la mesa.   
En seguida, Zeff les dio la indicación de poder sentarse ya. Antes de tomar asiento el chico de cabello azul estaba a punto de hacerle una travesura de mal gusto al chico rubio con quitarle la silla, antes de que pudiera hacer eso, el chef lo detuvo diciéndole al oído -Si lo haces... Te juro que lo pagarás muy caro... No permitiré este tipo de estupideces en mi restaurante... -Al decir esto en un tono imponente y tétrico, el mal criado dejó la silla permitiendo así que su hermano se sentara sin ningún problema y por supuesto no se dio cuenta de lo que iba a ocurrir. Zeff se alejó por un momento de ellos para ir a la cocina y preparar lo que ya habían ordenado -Nunca dejarán de venir este tipo de gente a mi negocio...   
-Estúpido... -Dijo en un susurro Niji.  
-¿Y bien? ¿Cómo les fue con sus clases de "música", hijos míos? -Preguntó el padre para hacer tiempo en lo que esperaban su comida.  
-Bien, supongo... Ahora pude ejecutar mas de veinte notas con el chelo... -Comentó el pelirrojo. Tanto el como su padre y el resto de los hermanos, hablaban en clave para ocultar de lo que en realidad estaban hablando.  
-Yo sólo pude sacar entre quince y dieciocho notas con el violín y el piano. -Respondió el peli azul con un tono de aburrimiento mientras le daba una mordida a un dedito de pan con queso parmesano y ajo.  
-Eso no es nada, yo logré sacar una sinfonía con las cuerdas del violín... -Comentaba con orgullo el peli verde.  
-Ichiji, Niji y Yonji en verdad han avanzado con las clases. Estoy orgulloso de ustedes... Reiju. -La peli rosa levantó la mirada para prestar atención a su padre.  
-¿Si, querido padre? -Preguntó con una sonrisa.  
-¿Cómo vas con tu lección de canto?   
-Bastante bien. No he fallado en ninguna de las lecciones. -Comentó con tranquilidad la chica.  
-Perfecto. Espero que te de vergüenza, Sanji... -Dijo con un tono diferente dirigiéndose al rubio quien solo bajó la mirada -Es increíble que no puedas hacerlo... Tus hermanos ya van avanzando en sus lecciones y tú... Sólo... –Intentó acabar la frase con desprecio.  
-Si no fuera por mi... -Interrumpió el pequeño a su padre -Nadie tendría las notas para ejecutar las canciones... -Dijo con temor, estaba en lo cierto. Aquella tradición familiar era muy importante, y así como eran indispensables los "músicos", también lo era quien componía y hacía las correcciones de las notas.  
-Tienes suerte de que estemos aquí, idiota... -Respondió el pelirrojo con sarna a su pequeño hermano.  
-Si me disculpan... Iré a lavarme las manos... -Dijo con pena Sanji y se levantó de su lugar para ir de camino al baño.  
-Ja... Padre, también iré a lavarme mis manos... -Comentó el peli azul levantándose de su lugar.  
-Bien, pero no tardes, Niji. -Respondió el padre sin importarle las intenciones que tenía su hijo. Era ya una costumbre que los tres hermanos molestaran a Sanji.  
Nuestro joven rubio fue de camino al baño para lavarse las manos, justo cuando terminó, se dio la vuelta para ser atacado por un gran chorro de agua en medio de sus pantalones de vestir -¡¿Qué hiciste?! -Gritó con mucho coraje al observar a su brabucón y el resultado de la broma de muy mal gusto.  
-Jajajajajaja... Con eso pareciera que te acabas de hacer, tonto debilucho... ¡Jajajajajajaja...! -Dijo con una exagerada expresión de burla hacia su hermano quien ganas le sobraban para golpearlo, pero sabía muy en el fondo que eso provocaría una riña en la cual perdería, pondrían en vergüenza a la familia y hacer un escándalo para la prensa y para que al final le terminen echando la culpa injustamente -¿Acaso quiere llorar el bebé...? Anda, ve con padre para que te cambie tu pañalito, idiota... ¡Jajajajajaja...!  
Pero al darse cuenta que su hermano estaba por responder, Niji actuó rápido y le agarró de la camisa para estamparlo contra la pared. Levantó su puño para propinarle un gran golpe sobre el rostro del rubio -Esto te pasa por... -Pero justo antes de terminar su oración su brazo fue retenido por una tosca mano mucho mas fuerte -¿¡Pero que cara...?! -Volteó a ver a la persona que le acaba de arruinar su diversión, su rostro palideció al presenciar esa temible mirada por parte del chef.  
-Parece que no te quedó claro, ¿Cierto? -Dijo el mayor obligando a que el peli azul soltara de una vez por todas a su pequeño hermano -Mas te vale no hacer una tontería, o lo lamentarás muy caro... No voy a permitir ninguna escenita tonta en mi restaurante, mocoso. -Dijo mostrando un aura bastante mortal que hizo que el altanero de Niji soltara por fin al rubio.  
-¡Usted no es nadie para decirme que debo o no debo hacer y mucho menos para insultarme, viejo decrepito! –Justo en eso, Zeff estampó tu pie en la pared y a pocos centímetros de tocar la mejilla de Niji quien se acobardó aun más al escuchar ese crujido en el azulejo. Lo mucho que pudo hacer fue tragar un poco de saliva y retirarse lentamente del baño dejando por fin al dueño y al muchachito quien estaba admirado por la hazaña que hizo el chef.  
Volteó a ver al joven quien de inmediato ocultó el lugar donde estaba mojado con las manos. Zeff dio un profundo suspiro y dijo –No puedes estar así, mocoso. Este es un lugar de alta reputación... –Vio como el pequeño se encogió de hombros y agachó la cabeza por la vergüenza -Acompáñame. –Dijo después de dar otro suspiro y le hizo un ademan con la cabeza para que lo siguiera. Sanji sin pensarlo mas de dos veces fue con el a un cuarto en donde tenían los casilleros de los cuales los trabajadores podían usar para guardar su cambio de ropa y sus demás pertenencias, llegaron al fondo del cuarto para toparse con una puerta de color rojo. Al otro lado de esa puerta aguardaba una lavandería que solo se usaba en casos de emergencia. Fue a un armario en donde ahí tenía algunos conjuntos de uniformes para los cocineros y para los meseros, también en caso de algún incidente o para los nuevos que entran a trabajar para el restaurante. Si, este hombre estaba preparado para todo –¿Qué talla de pantalón eres, niño? –Preguntó al comenzar a buscar entre los uniformes para los meseros.  
-Bueno... Soy talla mediana... Soy seis.  
-Vaya, eres muy delgado... Ten. –Le dio unos pantalones de vestir de color negro –Me das tu pantalón para meterlo a la secadora –Dijo esto dejando a solo al muchacho en el cuarto de la ropa para que se pudiera cambiar. Pasado al fin unos minutos, Sanji salió con sus nuevos pantalones y le entregó los que estaban empapados al mayor –Bien... Puedes regresar por tu pantalón cuando sirvan el postre, pero me recuerdas... Yo los estaré atendiendo esta noche.  
-Disculpe por las molestias, señor... –Dijo el muchacho haciendo una reverencia.  
-No te disculpes, mocoso. –Dijo con un tono de indiferencia.  
-También lamento el alboroto que sucedió hace rato...  
-Descuida, todo el tiempo hay peleas en este lugar, por eso andamos algo cortos de trabajadores.  
-No creo que sean tan graves... Mucho menos para un lugar como este. Es un restaurante bastante acogedor. –Dijo con sinceridad el rubio al contemplar el cuarto de lavado –Además están muy bien prevenidos.  
-Este lugar lo es todo para mi... –Salieron del cuarto y fueron haciendo plática en todo el pasillo hasta llegar de nuevo a la convivencia de entre clientes y trabajadores. Se toparon con un vitral lleno de postres muy bien decorados. Sanji fue a echar un vistazo y se deleitó con los diseños de cada pastelillo -¿Te gustan? Puedes pedir el que gustes...  
-Muchas gracias, se ven increíbles. Me gustaría hacer algo así... –En eso, percibió un aroma exquisito de un platillo especial –¡Un bacalao estilo Isla de Antigua! –Exclamó al ver el delicioso platillo.  
-Vaya, veo que te gusta la cocina. –Comentó un poco animado el cocinero.  
-Ah, si... Me gusta mucho la cocina... En especial todo lo que tenga que ver con mariscos.  
-Oye, también son mis platos preferidos. –Se volvió a abrir otra charla en la que ellos dos estaban compartiendo lo que les gustaba, cosas en las cuales ellos coincidían, algo que logró hacer buena química y contentos de haber encontrado a alguien con quien poder conversar en temas poco comunes y en el que los dos se entendían perfectamente. Una charla de 20 minutos los cuales fueron interrumpidos por cierto hombre alto y robusto quien se acercó al joven y al chef.  
-Señor, llevamos mas de diez minutos esperando... –Dijo con autoridad el gran hombre y después volteó a ver a su hijo con una cara de pocos amigos -¡¡Sanji!! –El mencionado se crispó ante esa voz llena de enojo -¡¡Ve a sentarte y deja de molestar al cocinero!!  
-No soy un cocinero... –Dijo el dueño con exasperación mirando a los ojos a su no bien deseado cliente.  
-Para mi es un cocinero cualquiera... –Respondió con sarna el empresario.  
-¡El no es cualquier cocinero! –Interrumpió el menor y continuó -¡Es el chef ejecutivo!   
-Nadie te llamó, Sanji... –Dijo a secas queriendo acallar a su hijo de un solo golpe, pero el impedimento era que estaban en público y no quería armar un gran alboroto. En cuanto a Zeff, estaba sorprendido por el conocimiento que tenía aquel muchacho, era único. Judge por otra parte se indignó y mejor decidió dar por terminada esta tonta pelea yendo a su mesa mientras se llevaba a su hijo a rastras dejando a un impresionado jefe de cocina. Regresó a su labor para terminar con los platillos de la familia. Entró a la cocina topándose con sus ayudantes quienes comenzaron a preguntarle por el alboroto de hace unos momentos.  
-¿Oiga jefe, que sucedió? –Preguntó algo preocupado el cocinero de nombre Patty.  
-Nada, lo de siempre... Peleas con los clientes... –Dijo lavándose las manos y yendo a preparar los platillos.  
-Jefe le recuerdo que ellos no son cualquier familia de ricachones... –Comentó esta vez el hombre de gafas oscuras llamado Carne.  
-Lo sé... No me interesan quienes sean, cuantos amigos en el gobierno tengan o que tan prepotente sea ese engreído de Vinsmoke –Comentó el chef haciendo una pequeña rabieta al aplanar la masa para preparar una lasaña.  
-Pero jefe...   
-¡¡No les pago para que discutan conmigo!! ¡¡¡A trabajar!!! –Gritó el chef amenazando con el puño a sus trabajadores.  
-Jefe... –Interrumpió un mesero de un aspecto tanto descuido, pero que no le quitaba esa personalidad varonil –Necesito hablar con usted...  
-¿Podrías esperar al menos hasta que acabe un platillo, Shanks?  
-Es acerca de la entrega que debe hacer esta noche... –El chef dejó su labor y volteó a ver al mesero quien se mostraba completamente serio.  
-¿Es muy urgente?  
-Si, señor... –A excepción de Patty y de Carne, los cocineros que estaban presentes no entendían muy bien a que se estaba refiriendo. Sin mas que hacer, Zeff ordenó al resto de los trabajadores terminar con las órdenes; salió por la puerta trasera junto con el pelirrojo para poder hablar con mas calma sobre “aquello”. Una vez afuera del lugar, Shanks se dispuso a hablar –Entiendo que es parte de su trabajo, pero es muy sospechoso la forma en la que se reunirá con su cliente para esta noche –En eso, sacó una carta de su chaleco y se la entregó al mayor –Me dejaron esta carta en una de las mesas. –Zeff tomó la carta y la abrió para leer lo que contenía.  
-Dice que debo verlo a las doce en punto de la media noche en el viejo almacén del muelle... Es el cliente mas extraño que eh tenido durante mis años de plomero.  
-Jefe, si me lo permite, usted debería jubilarse de todo esto. Ya tiene un gran trabajo de lo que en verdad ama hacer...   
-Debo hacerlo, muchacho... Mi jubilación será hasta que muera o me maten... No es sencillo vivir de esto, Shanks. Tienes mucho por qué continuar viviendo. Tu si estás a tiempo para retirarte... –Fue de nuevo a la puerta para entrar a la cocina –A las once cerraremos el local. Se pueden ir sin hacer el inventario... –Entró por fin a trabajar dejando a un pensativo Shanks quien solo se dedicó por un momento a mirar la luna en su cuarto menguante.

[...]

Eran justo las once en punto de la noche. El restaurante había cerrado ya sus puertas dejando salir a todos sus trabajadores con un descanso de dos días, algo que se daba cuando su jefe debía hacer unos pendientes. Zeff fue el último en salir despidiéndose de sus tres trabajadores de confianza y que han trabajado con él durante años. Zeff no solo era el dueño del restaurante “Baratie”, sino que también era un veterano como asesino a sueldo, ya quedan muy pocos de su época quienes aún continúan en este negocio. Estaba consiente en el que un día de estos no regresaría a su hogar; no tenía el tiempo para pensar en el mañana, que podría hacer en sus tiempos libres; no quería dejar algún pendiente, su destino estaba ya escrito desde el día que entró a esta organización de dinero fácil, pero trabajo complicado. Subió a un taxi que lo llevaría al muelle. Bajó, le pagó al chofer dejándole una propina. Se adentró a las sombras del muelle para buscar el viejo almacén; una vez que lo encontró, entró por la puerta de atrás. Esperó solo cinco minutos para que por fin llegara el sujeto que lo había contratado para el siguiente servicio –Buenas noches... –Dijo el sujeto de gabardina negra. Zeff respondió el saludo asintiendo con la cabeza –Me dijeron que usted es bastante bueno para exterminar algunas plagas. Necesito que usted mate a un par de sujetos...  
-Primero el adelanto... –Interrumpió con una severa voz el rubio a lo que el tipo solo gruñó como respuesta.  
-Está bien... Te daré por ahora una tercera parte, el resto será cuando vea las cabezas de esos mal nacidos –Dijo al sacar un sobre con dinero dentro –Aquí tienes...  
-¿En verdad desconfías de mi trabajo? –Dijo con una sonrisa ladina el chef –No arriesgaré mi vida por pocos yenes...   
-Son euros... Son mas valiosos que esa miserable moneda nipona...  
-Años que no veía un euro... –Tomo el sobre y lo abrió para encontrarse con los billetes, los contó y dijo con tranquilidad –De acuerdo... Necesitaré las fotos de los hombres a los que quieres que aniquile...  
-Bien... Así me gusta... ¿Señor...?  
-Llámame Zeff. –Respondió a secas.  
-Bien, Zeff. Estos... –Sacó de su gabardina otro sobre para entregárselo al rubio, pero a unos centímetros de recibir el sobre se escuchó un gran disparo impactando sobre la pared de lámina, el sujeto de gabardina se escabulló entre algunas cajas y Zeff intentó huir del lugar, pero otra bala volvió a salir esta vez logrando herirle su brazo, pero no fue impedimento para el ya que logró salir del almacén. Corrió todo lo que pudo hasta que ya no sintió mas fuerza en sus piernas. Llegó a un parque y se recargó en un árbol y se sentó en el pasto. Se quedó durante unos minutos, al menos hasta que recuperara el aliento.


	2. Capítulo 2.- El Niño.

Estaba sentado bajo un árbol mientras detenía la hemorragia ocasionada por la bala con un pañuelo. Sacó del bolsillo de su abrigo su celular y de inmediato llamó a Shanks quien por suerte tenía su teléfono a la mano jugando. Cuando por fin iba a alcanzar su mayor puntuación, fue interrumpido por la llamada de su jefe. Contestó esperando que no fuera nada grave -Bueno...  
-Shanks... Ven por mi, rápido... -Decía entre susurros el viejo aguantando el dolor de la herida.  
-¡Señor! Dígame en donde está exactamente...  
-Estoy en el parque que se encuentra a unas calles del muelle... -Dijo esto seguido de un quejido que intentó ahogar.  
-¡Jefe! ¡Voy para allá! -Agarró las llaves de su departamento y salió cerrando sin cuidado la puerta -En cinco minutos le llamo. –En eso escuchó la aprobación de su jefe y colgó. Bajó hasta la cochera del edificio y fue hasta donde se encontraba estacionada su motocicleta indian militar de color negro con doble asiento de cuero color terracota y salió. Se sentó en su moto y arrancó a todo lo que dio para ir a rescatar a su jefe.  
-Odio admitirlo... Pero ese mocoso tiene razón... Creo que ya es hora de que me retire... A la organización no le gustará esto... -Recargó la cabeza sobre el tronco e intentó relajarse. Justo en eso, escuchó unos pasos de tal vez unas dos personas inspeccionando el lugar a unos cuantos metros de distancia de donde se encontraba oculto Zeff -<> -Pensó al recostarse completamente en el suelo y rodar con cuidado a lo más profundo de los arbustos.  
-Parece que no hay nadie... -Dijo la primera persona con una voz joven.  
-Debemos regresar... -Habló la segunda persona viendo el oscuro y un tanto tétrico panorama del parque –No hay rastros de sangre... Con esa herida que le hiciste, es inevitable detener tan fácilmente el sangrado...  
-Espera... -Dijo prestando atención a su alrededor. Comenzó a caminar en dirección a donde se había ocultado el mayor quien estaba aun recostado sobre el pasto escuchando los pasos cada vez más cerca de donde estaba. Respiró hondo y contuvo la respiración, sacó de su bolsillo un arma y esperó a que el sujeto se acercara lo suficiente para disparar, pero ya a pocos centímetros de llegar al escondite del rubio, sonó una pequeña alarma. Era un pequeño localizador que traía tanto el tipo como la persona que lo venía acompañando.  
-Creo que nos necesitan ahora... –Dijo con un tono calmado la segunda persona.  
-Vámonos. –Dijo firme el sujeto alejándose por fin de los arbustos. Zeff se asomó entre las hojas para poder ver los rostros de sus captores, pero estos tenían una capa y capucha de color negro puestas. En eso, escucharon el sonido una motocicleta, así que como acto seguido, salieron corriendo del lugar. Zeff, se desplomó en el suelo por el cansancio y el alivio al reconocer motor de la moto de Shanks quien no alcanzó a ver a los sujetos. Se dispuso a llamar a su patrón esperando a que entrara la llamada, el hombre contestó.  
-Shanks... –Dijo algo cansado.  
-Jefe... ¿Dónde está...? –En eso, escuchó un delgado silbido indicando el escondite de su patrón. De inmediato fue a auxiliarlo y encontrando así por fin a Zeff, se agachó para ayudarlo, sacó de su chamarra un pañuelo y o utilizó como un vendaje en la herida –Por suerte no es grave... Pero debemos tratarlo cuanto antes...   
-Iré a mi casa a cambiarme y después iré a hablar a mi sector...  
-Eso lo puede tratar después... Ahora debe ir a descansar, debemos ir a un hosp...  
-¡No! –Contestó autoritario –Iremos a la casa y me ayudarás a tratar esto... Solo es una herida...  
-¡Pero...!  
-¡Eh dicho que no! –Zeff miró con al pelirrojo con esa mirada fuerte que podía hacer temblar a cualquiera, bueno a excepción de una persona que conoció en el pasado.  
-De acuerdo... –Dijo resignado ante la orden de su jefe. Sin mas por el momento lo ayudó a levantarse y fueron a donde se encontraba la motocicleta recargada en un árbol. Shanks la acomodó de tal forma que no se cayera y se sentó dejándole un espació a Zeff quien se sentó detrás de su trabajador –Sosténgase muy fuerte, jefe. Iré con calma para que no haya ningún problema.  
-Si, como sea... Vete por esa calle, así llegarás directo a mi casa.  
-De acuerdo...  
[...]  
Estaban en la gran sala sentados en un sillón de color crema y en frente de ellos estaba una mesita de estar con un botiquín de primeros auxilios arriba. Shanks estaba terminando de coser la herida y cuando por fin terminó, cortó lo que sobraba del hilo con unas pequeñas tijeras. Este tipo de curaciones era lo mas común y fácil de tratar para ellos, sobre todo en ese ambiente -¡Listo! Haré algo de té. ¿Quieres lo de siempre? –Preguntó con confianza y mas tranquilo el muchacho yendo a la cocina. Shanks era el aprendiz y trabajador de Zeff de ya hace mas de cinco años. En un principio le costaba adaptarse a la rutina de trabajo en el restaurante, pero poco a poco fue agarrando el hilo y aprendió a tratar a su jefe quien lo llegó a ayudar en alguna ocasión. Le debía mas que la vida y prometió hacer lo posible para compensarlo.   
Después de algunos minutos, regresó con dos tazas de té negro dejándolas en la mesa, se sentó a lado de su jefe y dijo –Creo que usted merece ya un descanso de todo esto... –Dijo al tomar su taza y sorbiendo un poco.  
-Mañana por la tarde iré a hablar con el sector... No les gustará esto...  
-Tendrán que respetar su decisión, usted a sido uno de los mejores asesinos por supuesto, de los pocos que quedan de su generación.  
-¡Oye, no soy tan viejo, mocoso! –Gritó haciendo que el muchacho se encorvara un poco –Estoy seguro que la primera bala falló apropósito... –Dijo esto recargándose en el respaldo del sillón y jugueteó un poco con u mechón de su bigote.  
-¿Por qué está tan seguro? –Preguntó prestándole mas atención.  
-Era evidente que no me había percatado de que éramos vigilados. Ese tirador tenía todas las de ganar... Pero no lo hizo... –Cerró los ojos y cruzó brazos analizando la situación dejando a un intrigado Shanks –Tenía razón, se trataba de una trampa...  
-¿No se le ocurre quien pudo haber hecho esa emboscada?  
-La verdad no... –Dijo tranquilo.  
-¿Cómo puede tomarlo a la ligera? –Dijo molesto el pelirrojo.  
-En algún momento moriré en manos de alguien, pero eso le costará... La persona que me avisó de la trampa, me dio otra oportunidad. Pero cuando lo descubra me va a conocer... –Dijo desafiante – Y voy a hacerlo hablar, quiero saber por qué me avisó de esto.  
-Bueno, jefe. Debe descansar, le prometo que lo ayudaré a dar con los que lo quisieron lastimar. –Dijo levantándose de su lugar alzando el puño en señal de reto.  
-No te comprometas con algo que no es siquiera tu pelea, mocoso... –Respondió serio el chef.  
-Pero no puedo dejar que les hagan daño a los que quiero... –Respondió decidido el muchacho. Fue un gesto que apreció Zeff y si le dijo que no se metiera era también para protegerlo no solo a el, si no al resto de los que en verdad sentían una gran apreciación.   
-Bien... Es hora de que regreses a tu casa. ¿O gustas pasar la noche aquí?  
-Muchas gracias, pero no quiero molestar... Además, debo escombrar el departamento. Mañana tengo una cita. –Respondió sonriente el muchacho.  
-¿Te dijo que si? –Preguntó mostrando una leve sonrisa de lado.  
-No... –Se arrinconó en una esquina de la sala pasando su dedo por la pared de madera intentando dar lastima –Aun no le he propuesto nada...   
-Hmmm... –Miró con diversión al pelirrojo y dijo –Ya le dirás, pero no tardes o alguien mas te ganará...  
-Pero... ¿Qué tal si no siente lo mismo por mi?  
-Por eso se lo dirás... Hay que arriesgarse, si no, ya habrá mas peces. –Respondió tranquilo viendo a un pobre Shanks levantándose de su rincón de soledad.  
-Bien, lo haré...  
-Tómate tu tiempo, pero recuerda no tardar demasiado. –Se levantó y fue hasta el chico –Ya no te quito el tiempo, te acompaño a la puerta. –La casa de Zeff era una residencia antigua al viejo estilo de Japón con una gran patio lleno de arboles de cerezo y un estanque, claro sin peces koi. Acompañó a Shanks hasta el patio donde había estacionado la motocicleta y después se dirigieron a la primera entrada de la casa –Bien, vete con mucho cuidado... Me mandas un mensaje cuando llegues...  
-Señor Zeff...  
-¿Si...?  
-¿Por qué alguien tan gentil como usted está en enredado en este tipo de trabajos? Usted es el mejor.  
-Aahh, Shanks... –Dijo en un suspiró y continuó mientras abría la puerta –Son cosas que te lleva el destino... La vida da demasiadas vueltas. Anda, debes irte o se te hará mas tarde.  
-De acuerdo... Descanse. –Dijo al montarse en su moto –Y en verdad hágalo...  
-Te tomaré la palabra, muchacho. Y gracias. –Shanks se despidió de Zeff y arrancó en seguida su motocicleta, condujo por el mismo camino que tomó para llegar rápido a la residencia del mayor. Zeff entró a la casa una vez que Shanks se perdió de su vista –Si... Se oye tan fácil... ¿Cómo se lo tomará ese tipo cuando se lo diga? –Dijo rascándose un poco la cabeza pensando en cómo iría a hablarlo con su jefe.  
[...]

Había pasado la tarde volando, bueno, excepto para Zeff, quien aun no sabía como decirle esto a su jefe. El hombre para quien trabajaba era el jefe del bajo mundo de los yakuza. Era el mas temido por todos, su nombre era Edward Newgate o mejor conocido como Shirohige. No era injusto con sus subordinados, era un buen jefe, pero así como era amable, también tenía un gran carácter que lograba intimidar hasta al mas rudo de los demás clanes. Había invitado a Zeff mas de una vez a formar parte de su bando, pero este siempre se negó ya que el no acostumbraba a trabajar en equipo, solo hacía los “encargos” para deshacerse de los que amenazaban con destruir el clan, trabajos en los cuales luego los mismos subordinados de Shirohige no podían hacerse cargo. Zeff era el único asesino a sueldo muy bien experimentado. Cuando llegó al despacho de lo que parecía ser a simple vista un hotel, entró y se acercó a una barra donde se encontraba atendiendo una chica de un aspecto algo escandaloso limándose las uñas -<> -Dijo en sus adentros llegando por fin.  
-¿Si, dígame? –Dijo cortante sin dejar de hacer su insignificante labor.  
-Si... Busco al encargado de mantenimiento... –Respondió de la misma forma. En verdad no toleraba a las nuevas trabajadoras del dichoso hotel.  
-en un momento le llamo... –Descolgó el teléfono que estaba a un lado de ella y oprimió un botón el cual conectaba con la oficina del encargado. Colocó el teléfono en su oído, pero nadie le contestó –Parece que no está...  
-Eso no puede ser, siempre está metido en su oficina, no sale para nada a menos que el jefe se lo indique...  
-¡Pues no está! –Respondió altanera. Siempre era lo mismo. Sabía cuando ese idiota estaba en su oficina, por qué llamaba antes de venir al lugar. Cuando no se encontraba las mismas empleadas le decían que el jefe le había mandado a llamar, pero en esta ocasión, si estaba, pero tal vez acompañado de alguien y cuando era así, era mejor ir por su cuenta. Se dirigió al elevador ignorando a la chica quien le estaba gritando que no fuera al sótano donde ahí se encontraba el sujeto quien por cierto, tanto el como Zeff no se tragaban. De hecho a Zef le daba mala espina ese hombre.  
Cuando llegó al sótano encontró la puerta de la oficina entre abierta, sabía que ahí estaba, y efectivamente, no estaba solo -Ese idiota... –Dijo entre dientes dirigiéndose a la puerta. Al llegar escuchó a alguien suplicando porque lo dejaran ir -<<¿Sera qué...?>> -Pensó lo peor. No era cualquier voz, era la de un muchacho joven, bastante joven. Sin pensarlo mas de dos veces entró encontrándose con aquel bastardo intentando acercar su horrible cara a la de un niño. Pero era mas la impresión de ver de quien se trataba -<<¿Tú...?>> -Tenía los ojos muy abiertos al ver al chico quien rápidamente fijó su vista al chef y seguido del granuja que intentó hacerle algo.  
-¡Maldita sea, Zeff! –Gritó el maldito al alejarse de inmediato del muchacho -¡Debería tocar antes! –Pero no recibió respuesta alguna del mencionado. -¿Qué quieres? –Preguntó al pasar junto a Zeff y fue a cerrar con seguro la oficina.  
-Venía a hablar contigo de algo, pero creo que será en otra ocasión... –Respondió al no poder quitarle la mirada al rubio que vio en el restaurante, pero... ¿Qué hacía ese chico en la oficina de Teach. Este se sentó en su escritorio como si nada hubiera pasado. Por suerte, Zeff llegó a tiempo -¿Qué haces con un niño? –Preguntó intentando disimular que no lo conocía, a lo que Sanji entendió y también hizo lo mismo. -¿Por qué solo tiene una camisa y un short? ¡¿Qué le hiciste?! –Dijo ya alterado.  
-¡Cálmate! Es solo un niño... –Dijo con descaro el peli negro mientras sacaba un puro de su cajón –Me lo trajeron hace unos minutos... –Encendió el puro y dio una calada –No sé que sucedió... Lo único que me dijeron fue que podría hacer con el lo que quisiera...  
-¿De qué hablas? –Aun no entendía la situación.  
-Si... Este muchachito parece que hizo algo muy malo o eso fue lo que los tipos que lo trajeron me dieron a entender, tampoco sé al respecto. Lo único que si me dijero fue que podía matarlo, hacerlo mi esclavo o venderlo, si iba a hacer lo ultimo que fuera a un precio muy bajo... Y claro... –Se levantó para querer volver a tocar al chico –No iba a desaprovechar la oportunidad... –Pero antes de acercarse, fue interrumpido siendo jalado desde el cuello de su camisa y se topó un mirada fría y llena de ansias de matar -¡Oye, oye...!  
-Sabes lo que pienso de esto...  
-Ya sé... Tu trabajo no involucra menores... Pero por favor... Si te soy sincero esto no es de tu incumbencia... –Dijo al quitarse de encima la mano del rubio. –A menos... –Mostró una cínica sonrisa con los escasos dientes asomándose -¿Qué lo quieras...? ¿Es eso? –Zeff no tenía idea de lo que estaba haciendo, ¿intentando defender a un niño a quien conoció apenas ayer? Si, y tenía una buena razón, pero era algo que nadie sabía. Lo único que pudo hacer fue seguirle la corriente al desvergonzado de Teach.  
-Si... –Alzó un maletín que llevaba en su otra mano. Era un obsequio de mas de 20 millones de yenes. Quería darle algo a Shirohige antes de renunciar, tanto los billetes como una gran cena junto con el clan bebiendo el mejor sake. Un plan que mejor pospuso para otra ocasión –Creo que por algo traje esto... –Ni modo, tendría que seguirle la corriente a este pelmazo. Ese mocoso no me quitaba esa mirada de cordero a medio morir. Pero que se podía hacer, ahora lo mas importante era sacarlo de este lugar y alejarlo de ese mal nacido. Debe haber una muy buena razón para que Shirohige lo tuviera como de sus subordinados.  
-¿Cuánto tienes para ofrecer?  
-Diez millones.  
-Suena tentador... Pero estoy seguro que hay mas en ese maletín.  
-Es lo que ofrezco...  
-El muchacho se ve en muy buenas condiciones...  
-No es un automóvil... –Dijo controlando su ira mientras apretaba la agarradera del maletín.  
-Pero es mejor... Mucho mejor.  
-Mmm... –Teach era reconocido como uno de los peores asesinos de clan. Eso no le quitaba lo degenerado y lo promiscuo, su afición era las chicas, pero sobre todo los jóvenes y ese niño era el perfecto para su cama. –Quince millones...  
-Mmm... No me convence del todo...  
-<> Está bien... Aquí hay 30 millones. Es todo lo que hay. –Dijo firme y abrió el maletín con los billetes ordenados cubriendo los dos lados. Teach se acercó y vio con gran detenimiento el dinero.  
-Bien... No le he dicho a nadie sobre este niño, así que podemos hacer este negocio bajo el agua sin ningún problema... –Respondió al lamerse el labio. Fue hasta Sanji y lo tomó con brusquedad del brazo y se lo aventó a Zeff –Todo tuyo... Has lo que quieras con el... –Zeff no dejó que Sanji se cayera y lo logró atrapar, sus rostros quedaron algo cerca y se miraron fijamente. Por supuesto, Sanji estaba algo asustado por la situación que estaba pasando, pero por otra parte, se sentía aliviado de volver a ver a su héroe quien lo ha rescatado dos ocasiones, la primera fue con su hermano y esta. Zeff lo ayudó a levantarse para al fin poder salir de esa horrible oficina, pero antes de poder hacerlo, recordó que el tipo había puesto seguro a la puerta –Es cierto... –Dijo –Lo dejé con llave para que no escapara este gatito –Dijo al desnudar al pobre del rubio con la mirada, este por su parte solo se intentó esconder detrás de Zeff. El chef vio las intenciones del mal viviente y mejor esperó a darle un poco de ventaja.  
-Bien, pues entonces abre... –Dijo a secas.  
-Lo siento... –En eso, con gran velocidad, ya estaba apuntándoles con un arma a la cabeza. Los dos rubios se quedaron inmóviles por un momento, estaban en las garras de Teach... O tal vez... –Siempre decidí quedarme con el niño...  
-No estoy para juegos...  
-Yo nunca dije que se trataba de un juego...  
-¿Es en serio Kurohige? –Suspiró cansado cerrando por un momento los ojos. Sanji se quedó callado y pensó en algo para zafarse de este lio. Nunca fue el mejor para pelear, pero esto lo ameritaba mas que nunca si quería salir d esta y ayudar a Zeff. Cuando quiso hacer el primer movimiento, una ráfaga de viento pasó por su mechón, levntó la vista y vio la escena mas impresionante. Zeff le plantó de lleno una patada en el rostro de Kurohige, este terrizó chocando provocando un estruendoso sonido en la pared dejándolo aturdido. Al caer al suelo, Zeff se acercó con toda la calma y se agachó para encarara a su enemigo –Si no quieres que te vuele los demás dientes... –Estiró su brazo para sacar del cajón del escritorio una pinzas de metal y le abrió la boca para después colocar las pinzas sobre uno de los dientes –Tu decides... Dejas de hacer tus tonterías o... –Apretó las pinzas y jaló un poco. Barba Negra estaba comenzando a sudar en frio, sabía que el rubio estaba hablando en serio.   
Prefirió no arriesgarse y dijo -¡Está bien! ¡Está bien! ¡Llévatelo!   
-Así me gusta... Pero para que te quede claro... –Torció el diente que estaba sujeto a las pinzas haciendo que Kurohige sacara un horrido grito lleno de dolor y desesperación. Cuando por fin sacó el diente, este aun se mantenía unido a las encías por un nervio –Creo que se ve bien así... –Se acercó a un hombre agonizando por el dolor para decirle con esa mirada fría –Si vuelvo a ver una de tus porquerías, haré esto con tu pene. –Sanji estaba petrificado al ver esa escena, jamás alguien había hecho algo por el. Pero... ¿Por qué lo ayudaba? ¿Por qué un desconocido estaba salvando a un chico de catorce años con quien solo tuvo unos veinte o treinta minutos de platica? Sería algo que discutiría una vez que todo esto pasara. Zeff se levantó dejando a un inconsciente Kurohige, no sin antes sacar las llaves de su pantalón. Fue hasta Sanji, lo miró por un instante y sin decir mas, se quitó su abrigo y se lo dio al muchacho para que se tapara, se acercó a la puerta y quitó por fin el seguro, salieron, llegaron a la puerta de emergencia y salieron sin ningún problema. –Que bueno que traje el coche... –Llegaron a un camaro modelo del 69 estacionado en frente de la banqueta, sacó las llaves del abrigo. Abrió la puerta del conductor, entró y se estiró para levantar el seguro de la puerta del copiloto. Le hizo un ademán a Sanji para que entrara. Una vez que los dos estaban dentro del auto, lo encendió y fueron directo a casa.


	3. Capítulo 4.- Zeff y El Hombre del Garfio.

Zeff salió temprano de su hogar ya que se había quedado de ver con la persona con la que habló por teléfono anoche, necesitaba de su ayuda, así que optaron por verse en el parque. Para se mas específicos en un pequeño quiosco decorado al estilo corintio con una cúpula en el techo. En el interior tenía una mesita para cuatro personas. Escogieron ese lugar ya que estaba solo durante la mañana y era perfecto para que nada ni nadie los interrumpiera. Zeff llegó a la hora acordada. Al llegar vio a su amigo sentado y recargado plácidamente en el asiento del quiosco –Siempre tan puntual... –Dijo el cocinero al ver su reloj –Son las diez en punto...   
-Sabes que yo siempre llego 15 minutos antes de la hora acordada... –Comentó sacando en esos momentos un puro del bolsillo de su abrigo.  
-Bien... –Fue por fin a sentarse quedando frente a frente –Cuando supe de tu trabajo como director de una escuela no lo podía creer... Para alguien tan serio y rudo como tu, debes ser el terror de los profesores. –Dijo con una sonrisa irónica.   
-Es mucho mejor que seguir en el trabajo de plomería...  
-Aun cuando perdiste tu mano, continuaste por otros diez años mas. En verdad fuiste el mejor asesino, Mr 0... –Dijo recordando sus años de juventud en los que hizo equipo con uno de los mas grandes asesinos de ese entonces. Uno de los mas temidos y quien formó un equipo con otros jóvenes asesinos quienes lo siguieron hasta el día de su retiro. A excepción de una persona quien aun está a sus órdenes, pero eso es algo que hablaremos mas adelante. Mientras, nos enfocaremos en la urgente charla de estos dos hombres.  
-Esos fueron otros tiempos... ¿Qué era eso de lo que me querías contar?  
-¿Por dónde comenzar? –Se rascó un poco la sien y bajó por un momento la mirada dejando algo curioso a Crocodile.  
-¿Qué sucede?  
-Na-Na... Nada... –Levantó su cabeza, pero viendo a otro lado cruzándose de brazos y soltando un profundo suspiro –Prométeme que lo que te voy a contar no se lo vayas a decir a nadie... ¡A nadie!  
-¡Está bien, está bien! Puedes confiar en mi... –Dijo algo divertido al ver la conducta de su amigo auien aun no encontraba las palabras para comenzar a narrar su historia.  
-Aaaaahh... –Se asomo un pequeño rubor en sus mejillas, Crocodile al notar esto no evitó soltar una risa la cual tuvo que controlar por un momento.  
-Tómate tu tiempo, yo espero...  
[...]  
Era por fin de mañana, los rayos del sol iluminaban el jardín de la confortable casa en la que ahora solo habitaba un joven rubio quien aun se encontraba dormido, y al escuchar el trinar de los pájaros esperando por su alpiste, abrió lentamente los ojos y lo primero que vio fue su ropa del día anterior limpia y doblada junto con una camisa grande de color morado y un short de color negro. Se levantó y se sentó sobre su colcha mientras veía con un poco de extrañeza todo esto. Arriba de la ropa se encontraba una pequeña nota, la tomó y leyó lo que contenía:

 

Pequeña sabandija. Cuando leas esto, quiero que te pongas a limpiar el piso de los pasillos y después, podrás ir a lavar los trastes que están en el lavadero. Espero un buen trabajo o ya verás. Vuelvo en seguida. Y ni si quiera se te ocurra escapar.  
Pd. Te dejé algo en la mesa.

 

Sanji no esperaba este pequeño gesto por parte de su dueño, pero tampoco se quería hacer ilusión alguna de poder entablar una amistad con ese robusto hombre de bigote exagerado. Se levantó por fin de su cama, y sin querer tomó su ropa, se puso sus sandalias y salió de la habitación sin prisa alguna y se dirigió al baño para tomar una buena ducha.  
Una vez que terminó de bañarse y vestirse, salió del cuarto de baño y fue a la cocina donde encontró en la mesa un plato tapado por una charola de plástico. Se acercó y levantó el plástico para encontrarse con una gran sorpresa; se trataba de un delicioso desayuno el cual consistía de unos 3 panqueques aun inflados y acompañados por una rica fruta picada y un jugo de naranja, fue tal su sorpresa que sonrió por la alegría ya que nunca antes alguien había hecho algo así para el. Se sentía apreciado, aunque sabía que el mayor lo hacía por qué llevaba una regla primordial en darle de comer a alguien a sus horas sin importar de quien se trataba. Era un compromiso forzado que debía seguir su dueño. Pero eso no fue obstáculo para que se sentara a comer ese delicioso plato. Una vez que terminó de comer, retiró los trastes de la mesa y los llevó al lavadero en donde se encontraba otra cantidad de utensilios, los que usos Zeff para desayunar y los que utilizó para preparar el desayuno.  
Comenzó a lavar cada objeto sin prisa alguna, era algo que no le molestaba hacer. Comenzó a recordar los días en los que cocinaba a escondidas de su familia, sabía que estaba mal hacer alguna otra cosa que no fuera todo lo que estaba relacionado con la realeza –Creo que es mejor así... –Dijo cabizbajo intentando no revivir los feos momentos por los que pasó con sus hermanos y su padre. De pronto volvió en si y dijo –No es momento para llorar... –Dijo con decisión –Haré mi mejor esfuerzo para ver feliz al señor Zeff. Quien lo diría... –Recordó la noche del restaurante cuando estaban platicando –Ese hombre en verdad es interesante...  
[...]  
-¡¡Achuu...!! –Estornudó el mencionado interrumpiendo su relato –Espero no enfermarme...  
-¡Ha ha ha ha...! ¡El gran Pierna Roja se convirtió en la madre de un pequeño! –Crocodile aun estaba impresionado por lo que su compañero le acaba de contar –Fue muy dulce de tu parte rescatar a ese niño... Aunque hay algo que no logro entender... –Se crispó por un instante el chef -¿Por qué ayudaste a un mocoso que apenas conociste antier?  
-Bueno... –Desvió por la mirada –Es que...  
-¡Aaaah! Ya entiendo...  
-¡¿Qué?! –Preguntó nervioso.  
-No te sabía esas mañas, Zeff... Ahora ya veo por qué eres muy exigente a la hora de querer disfrutar de la compañía de una dama...  
-¡Deja de pensar esas cosas de mi! ¡Lo hice por qué...! –Detuvo sus palabras en seco y prefirió callar.  
-¿Por qué? –Preguntó curioso el gran hombre.  
-No lo entenderías... –Dijo molesto.  
-Mmmm... ¿Entonces ese niño viene de una familia adinerada, no es así? –Comentó Crocodile cambiando un poco el tema.  
-Así es... No me dijo como fue que llegó a ese lugar...  
-A propósito... ¿Cómo se llama?  
-Sanji... Vinsmoke Sanji   
Por fin cuadró todo para Crocodile –Zeff... –El mencionado lo miró fijamente –Será mejor que olvides lo que ocurrió... En nuestro mundo no tenemos derecho a entablar lazos con alguien mas si sabes a lo que me refiero... Y si te vas a hacer cargo de ese niño, hazlo por qué en verdad te nazca, no por...  
-¡Ya lo sé! –Dijo molesto el rubio.  
-Bien, bien... Ya no te enojes, exagerado... Ahora con respecto a lo que me pediste...  
-¿Entonces harás eso por mi?  
-Tráeme mañana las boletas de ese niño... Según yo, los niños que tienen educación en casa terminan antes que los que estudian en una escuela. Veré que puedo hacer por el para acomodarlo en un grupo. Por ahora, debes ir a comprarle el uniforme y los útiles.  
-De acuerdo... De todos modos iba a ir a comprarle algo de ropa, no puedo dejar que se siga poniendo la mía...  
-Normalmente uno no complacería su propiedad... ¿Quieres que te acompañe?  
-Mmm... –Se levantaron de la mesa y tomaron el camino del parque.  
-Eso lo tomaré como un si... No has cambiado nada Zeff.  
-¿Y cómo es el ritmo de aprendizaje de tu escuela?  
-Es tranquilo, es una escuela pública. Una de mis chicas trabaja conmigo. Otros que son jubilados les ofrecí el trabajo y aceptaron sin pensarlo más de dos veces. A veces es bueno contar con un titulo, no sabes cuando llegará el momento en que te pueda respaldar.  
-Supongo que me encontraré con viejos amigos  
-Pronto acabará el periodo escolar y el siguiente año comenzará en abril. Tendrás suficiente tiempo para que se acomoden. Esta es la dirección de la escuela... –Sacó de su abrigo un papelito el cual estaba ahí dibujado el croquis –Sólo diles que vienes de parte mía y los pasaran a mi oficina.  
-Mañana abriré el restaurante, le pediré a mis muchachos que se hagan cargo para poder tener libre mañana...  
-¿Alguien mas sabe de tu travesura? –Dijo con picardía el director.  
-¡No lo digas de esa forma! ¡Y no! ¡Nadie lo sabe, solo tu!  
-Me siento halagado al ser el primero en compartir tu secreto.  
-Ah, cállate...  
-Bien vamos a comprar ropa para tu niño...  
-¡Deja de decirlo así! –Crocodile respondió abrazando son su brazo el cuello del chef.  
-Ya, no seas tan gruñón. Lo podrías asustar si ve esa cara tuya.  
-¡Crocodile!  
[...]  
Sanji se encontraba limpiando el piso, era sorprendente que le supiera algo de limpieza viniendo de una familia que tenía mucha servidumbre, a Sanji no le gustaba abusar del trabajo de sus sirvientes. El era responsable de limpiar su habitación y de lo que dejaba al cocinar –Listo. –Dijo un poco exhausto, pero feliz de haber cumplido con su trabajo –Creo que es momento de descansar un poco... ¿Pero? ¿A dónde habrá ido el señor Zeff? –Justo en eso, se escuchó la puerta abrirse dejando ver a un rubio cargando con algunas bolsas, el pequeño vio esto y fue corriendo a ayudarlo. Se dirigieron a la sala dejando las cosas en el sillón.  
-¡Aahmm! –Fue lo primero que exclamó el mayor al sentarse en su sofá –Ya vine...  
-Bienvenido. –Respondió el rubio al quedar frente suyo. –En seguida le traeré agua.  
-Gracias... –Sanji regresó con el vaso con agua y se lo dio al mayor –En un momento iré a ver que hiciste... –Se bebió el agua y esperó unos minutos para recuperar sus energías. Se levantó y fue a la cocina encontrando una pila de platos limpios –Vaya... Hiciste un buen trabajo. Aun falta algo... –Salió de la sala para ir a ver el piso de los pasillos –Se ve reluciente. No brilla en su totalidad, pero está limpio... Huele a flores.  
-¡Ah, lamento no ponerle cera! No soy muy bueno para este tipo de cosas... –Dijo apenado el muchacho al agachar la mirada –Yo... No lo hice bien... ¿Verdad? –De pronto sintió aquellos toscos dedos tocar su mentón obligándolo a levantar la mirada. Antes de darse cuenta, la frente de Zeff estaba pegada a la suya.  
-Hiciste un excelente trabajo, mocoso... Así que te daré una recompensa. Pero tu decides, ¿será a mi modo o a tu modo? –Sanji se sorprendió un poco al escuchar las palabras de su captor -¿Y bien?  
-Quiero que sea a tu modo. –Dijo sin preocupación alguna. Fue algo que dejó mas sorprendido a Zeff, pensó que tal vez escogería lo segundo y como deseo era que lo dejara ir, pero no contaba con eso -¿Qué vamos a hacer?  
-Bu... Bue-Bueno... Yo... –Revolvió un poco su cabeza para regresar a su imponente postura –De acuerdo... –Lo cargó como a una doncella en peligro y lo llevó al sofá de la sala lo sentó –Mmm... –Quiso asustarlo un poco tocando con suavidad el delgado brazo del pequeño para después posar sus labios sobre su cuello.  
-¡Jajajaja...! Me haces cosquillas... –Dijo divertido el muchacho quien se dio cuenta que aquel hombre que aparentaba ser cruel con el, no tenía esas intenciones contra el. Al escuchar este comentario, el orgullo de macho de Zeff se desvaneció y prefirió separarse del niño.  
-Suficiente... –Se alejó del pequeño y fue hasta donde se encontraban las bolsas –Pensé que eras un miedoso, pero ya veo que no... –Sacó de las bolsas una caja larga y de color blanco y le hizo un ademán al muchacho para que se acercara, este se levantó y se sentó en el tapete recargando sus brazos en la mesita de estar –Toma... –Le entregó la caja –Es para ti...   
Sanji un poco apenado levantó la tapa de la caja para encontrarse con unas camisas de su talla -¡Ah, muchas gracias! –Exclamó al sacar una de las camisas de la caja –Se lo agradezco mucho. ¿Puedo probármelas?  
-Claro... También te traje esto... –En seguida le dio el resto del as bolsas. En una contenía un juego de pantalones y shorts, en otra ropa interior y por último en una caja había un par de zapatos casuales y en otra un par de tenis los dos de color negro.  
-En verdad se lo agradezco mucho... –Decía un feliz niño al ver cada uno de los regalos que le había dado su dueño –Prometo hacer mi mayor esfuerzo y pagárselo.  
-Podrías pagármelo aho... –No pudo terminar de decirlo ya que fue interrumpido por un gran abrazo por parte de un feliz y agradecido Sanji.  
-¡Muchas, muchas gracias! –Se separó del mayor -¿Puedo echar la ropa a la lavadora?  
-Claro... –Dijo carraspeando un poco, antes de que el pequeño se retirara, el mayor dijo –Hay un cesto de ropa sucia en el cuarto de lavado, ve a echar unas camisas que están ahí... Al ver el buen trabajo que hiciste, no es necesario decirte como separar y poner tanto de jabón...  
-¡Si!   
Se retiró por fin de la sala dejando a un Zeff completamente atónito. No esperaba esa conducta por parte del muchacho, pareciera como en verdad estuviera feliz de vivir con el. Se levantó de su lugar y fue directo a la cocina a prepararse un poco de café -¿Qué habrá pasado para que ese mocoso llegara con Teach? Ni siquiera su familia ha reclamado por él ni nada... Y por lo visto eso no le preocupa. –Recordó la forma en como Judge trataba al resto de los chicos con total atención, pero en cuanto a Sanji, desde que llegaron al restaurante, no querían esperarlo, la forma en cómo su padre le gritó, era como si no lo amara. Pero... ¿Tratar de esa forma a su propio hijo? –Ese idiota, parece que no ha cambiado en nada... Era de esperarse que hiciera como si no nos conociéramos... Eres en verdad un completo cretino... ¿Estará bien? –Dijo al ver su reflejo en el café.  
[...]  
-En verdad es un gran golpe para mi al perder a uno de mis queridos hijos quien apenas comenzaba a vivir... –Judge se encontraba dando un discurso en medio del jardín de su mansión, apenas habían llegado al fin a Francia junto con la trágica noticia de haber perdido al cuarto hijo de la familia Vinsmoke. Todos los conocidos y amigos de Judge estaban presentes en el funeral el cual estaba adornado por flores de color blanco y unas cintas negras en cada rincón del jardín junto con una foto de Sanji enmarcada de madera de color negro –Es una terrible perdida... Primero mi amada esposa y ahora mi hijo, apreció bastante que nos estén acompañando hoy en este dia... Será algo que jamás podré superar... –Todo este acontecimiento lo veían desde la habitación del ya no presente joven los buitres de sus hermanos quienes estaban buscando algunas cosas de valor que les podría servir.  
-Ese idiota solo pensaba en leer y leer... –Dijo Yonji mientras tenía en sus manos un libro de cuentos –Si que es un nerd...  
-No salía de su tonta idea de ser cocinero... En verdad es un fracaso total para el Germa... –Comentó Niji al romper uno de los libros, página por página –Si no son de cocina o cuentos tontos, son de biología marina...  
-La verdad m tiene sin cuidado la partida de ese inútil... –Comentó Ichiji mientras veía el show desde la ventana comiendo unos chocolates que Sanji tenía guardados en una cajita de aluminio –Debo admitir que tiene buen gusto para los dulces... –Dijo al arrojar en su boca una bolita de chocolate.  
-¡Oye dame eso! –Reclamó Niji al arrebatarle la cajita –Estos son mis favoritos y te los estás acabando, idiota... –Y así comenzó una pelea entre le pelirrojo y el peli azul provocando un caos en la habitación de su desaparecido hermano pequeño.  
-¡Oigan! –En eso escucharon una voz familiar, se trataba de Reiju quien estaba viendo el espectáculo de sus inmaduros hermanos –Padre nos quiere en la ceremonia, ahora... –Dijo firme la peli rosa.  
-¿Para qué nos quieren si solo se trata de...? –Pero antes de que dijera algo mas Yonji fue callado por una patada por parte de su hermana mayor.  
-Por qué si no lo hacemos comenzaran a sospechar de todo esto.  
-Reiju tiene razón... –Dijo Ichiji –Unos saben lo que en verdad pasó, pero gran parte de los que están aquí en verdad creen en toda esta gran farsa. Debemos ser cuidadosos si no queremos que esto se revele, sería nuestro fin y el de padre... –El resto de los hermanos asintieron mientras que Reiju los veía con algo de rencor -¿Qué sucede, hermana? Desde que regresamos a París has estado muy seria, ni siquiera nos has hablado hasta ahora...   
-Nada... –Se dio la media vuelta y se retiró del lugar –No se tarden. –Dijo en un tono seco y frio.  
-Rayos, cada dia es mas extraña Reiju... –Comentó el peli verde al acomodarse su quijada.  
-Deberías ir con el médico a que te reponga esa boca de gorila... –Dijo con burla el peli azul.  
-¡¿Qué dijiste, cabeza de banana?!  
-¡Lo que oíste!  
-¡¡Ya cállense y vayan de una maldita vez!! –Se sobre saltaron al ver a su colérica hermana con una mirada imponente. Tomó a cada uno de las orejas y los llevó a rastras por toda la mansión hasta salir al jardín llevando en su mano derecha a Ichiji y en su mano izquierda a Niji y Yonji donde los esperaban un montón de personas de mucho dinero y poder.


	4. Capítulo 4.- Zeff y El Hombre del Garfio.

Zeff salió temprano de su hogar ya que se había quedado de ver con la persona con la que habló por teléfono anoche, necesitaba de su ayuda, así que optaron por verse en el parque. Para se mas específicos en un pequeño quiosco decorado al estilo corintio con una cúpula en el techo. En el interior tenía una mesita para cuatro personas. Escogieron ese lugar ya que estaba solo durante la mañana y era perfecto para que nada ni nadie los interrumpiera. Zeff llegó a la hora acordada. Al llegar vio a su amigo sentado y recargado plácidamente en el asiento del quiosco –Siempre tan puntual... –Dijo el cocinero al ver su reloj –Son las diez en punto...   
-Sabes que yo siempre llego 15 minutos antes de la hora acordada... –Comentó sacando en esos momentos un puro del bolsillo de su abrigo.  
-Bien... –Fue por fin a sentarse quedando frente a frente –Cuando supe de tu trabajo como director de una escuela no lo podía creer... Para alguien tan serio y rudo como tu, debes ser el terror de los profesores. –Dijo con una sonrisa irónica.   
-Es mucho mejor que seguir en el trabajo de plomería...  
-Aun cuando perdiste tu mano, continuaste por otros diez años mas. En verdad fuiste el mejor asesino, Mr 0... –Dijo recordando sus años de juventud en los que hizo equipo con uno de los mas grandes asesinos de ese entonces. Uno de los mas temidos y quien formó un equipo con otros jóvenes asesinos quienes lo siguieron hasta el día de su retiro. A excepción de una persona quien aun está a sus órdenes, pero eso es algo que hablaremos mas adelante. Mientras, nos enfocaremos en la urgente charla de estos dos hombres.  
-Esos fueron otros tiempos... ¿Qué era eso de lo que me querías contar?  
-¿Por dónde comenzar? –Se rascó un poco la sien y bajó por un momento la mirada dejando algo curioso a Crocodile.  
-¿Qué sucede?  
-Na-Na... Nada... –Levantó su cabeza, pero viendo a otro lado cruzándose de brazos y soltando un profundo suspiro –Prométeme que lo que te voy a contar no se lo vayas a decir a nadie... ¡A nadie!  
-¡Está bien, está bien! Puedes confiar en mi... –Dijo algo divertido al ver la conducta de su amigo auien aun no encontraba las palabras para comenzar a narrar su historia.  
-Aaaaahh... –Se asomo un pequeño rubor en sus mejillas, Crocodile al notar esto no evitó soltar una risa la cual tuvo que controlar por un momento.  
-Tómate tu tiempo, yo espero...  
[...]  
Era por fin de mañana, los rayos del sol iluminaban el jardín de la confortable casa en la que ahora solo habitaba un joven rubio quien aun se encontraba dormido, y al escuchar el trinar de los pájaros esperando por su alpiste, abrió lentamente los ojos y lo primero que vio fue su ropa del día anterior limpia y doblada junto con una camisa grande de color morado y un short de color negro. Se levantó y se sentó sobre su colcha mientras veía con un poco de extrañeza todo esto. Arriba de la ropa se encontraba una pequeña nota, la tomó y leyó lo que contenía:

 

Pequeña sabandija. Cuando leas esto, quiero que te pongas a limpiar el piso de los pasillos y después, podrás ir a lavar los trastes que están en el lavadero. Espero un buen trabajo o ya verás. Vuelvo en seguida. Y ni si quiera se te ocurra escapar.  
Pd. Te dejé algo en la mesa.

 

Sanji no esperaba este pequeño gesto por parte de su dueño, pero tampoco se quería hacer ilusión alguna de poder entablar una amistad con ese robusto hombre de bigote exagerado. Se levantó por fin de su cama, y sin querer tomó su ropa, se puso sus sandalias y salió de la habitación sin prisa alguna y se dirigió al baño para tomar una buena ducha.  
Una vez que terminó de bañarse y vestirse, salió del cuarto de baño y fue a la cocina donde encontró en la mesa un plato tapado por una charola de plástico. Se acercó y levantó el plástico para encontrarse con una gran sorpresa; se trataba de un delicioso desayuno el cual consistía de unos 3 panqueques aun inflados y acompañados por una rica fruta picada y un jugo de naranja, fue tal su sorpresa que sonrió por la alegría ya que nunca antes alguien había hecho algo así para el. Se sentía apreciado, aunque sabía que el mayor lo hacía por qué llevaba una regla primordial en darle de comer a alguien a sus horas sin importar de quien se trataba. Era un compromiso forzado que debía seguir su dueño. Pero eso no fue obstáculo para que se sentara a comer ese delicioso plato. Una vez que terminó de comer, retiró los trastes de la mesa y los llevó al lavadero en donde se encontraba otra cantidad de utensilios, los que usos Zeff para desayunar y los que utilizó para preparar el desayuno.  
Comenzó a lavar cada objeto sin prisa alguna, era algo que no le molestaba hacer. Comenzó a recordar los días en los que cocinaba a escondidas de su familia, sabía que estaba mal hacer alguna otra cosa que no fuera todo lo que estaba relacionado con la realeza –Creo que es mejor así... –Dijo cabizbajo intentando no revivir los feos momentos por los que pasó con sus hermanos y su padre. De pronto volvió en si y dijo –No es momento para llorar... –Dijo con decisión –Haré mi mejor esfuerzo para ver feliz al señor Zeff. Quien lo diría... –Recordó la noche del restaurante cuando estaban platicando –Ese hombre en verdad es interesante...  
[...]  
-¡¡Achuu...!! –Estornudó el mencionado interrumpiendo su relato –Espero no enfermarme...  
-¡Ha ha ha ha...! ¡El gran Pierna Roja se convirtió en la madre de un pequeño! –Crocodile aun estaba impresionado por lo que su compañero le acaba de contar –Fue muy dulce de tu parte rescatar a ese niño... Aunque hay algo que no logro entender... –Se crispó por un instante el chef -¿Por qué ayudaste a un mocoso que apenas conociste antier?  
-Bueno... –Desvió por la mirada –Es que...  
-¡Aaaah! Ya entiendo...  
-¡¿Qué?! –Preguntó nervioso.  
-No te sabía esas mañas, Zeff... Ahora ya veo por qué eres muy exigente a la hora de querer disfrutar de la compañía de una dama...  
-¡Deja de pensar esas cosas de mi! ¡Lo hice por qué...! –Detuvo sus palabras en seco y prefirió callar.  
-¿Por qué? –Preguntó curioso el gran hombre.  
-No lo entenderías... –Dijo molesto.  
-Mmmm... ¿Entonces ese niño viene de una familia adinerada, no es así? –Comentó Crocodile cambiando un poco el tema.  
-Así es... No me dijo como fue que llegó a ese lugar...  
-A propósito... ¿Cómo se llama?  
-Sanji... Vinsmoke Sanji   
Por fin cuadró todo para Crocodile –Zeff... –El mencionado lo miró fijamente –Será mejor que olvides lo que ocurrió... En nuestro mundo no tenemos derecho a entablar lazos con alguien mas si sabes a lo que me refiero... Y si te vas a hacer cargo de ese niño, hazlo por qué en verdad te nazca, no por...  
-¡Ya lo sé! –Dijo molesto el rubio.  
-Bien, bien... Ya no te enojes, exagerado... Ahora con respecto a lo que me pediste...  
-¿Entonces harás eso por mi?  
-Tráeme mañana las boletas de ese niño... Según yo, los niños que tienen educación en casa terminan antes que los que estudian en una escuela. Veré que puedo hacer por el para acomodarlo en un grupo. Por ahora, debes ir a comprarle el uniforme y los útiles.  
-De acuerdo... De todos modos iba a ir a comprarle algo de ropa, no puedo dejar que se siga poniendo la mía...  
-Normalmente uno no complacería su propiedad... ¿Quieres que te acompañe?  
-Mmm... –Se levantaron de la mesa y tomaron el camino del parque.  
-Eso lo tomaré como un si... No has cambiado nada Zeff.  
-¿Y cómo es el ritmo de aprendizaje de tu escuela?  
-Es tranquilo, es una escuela pública. Una de mis chicas trabaja conmigo. Otros que son jubilados les ofrecí el trabajo y aceptaron sin pensarlo más de dos veces. A veces es bueno contar con un titulo, no sabes cuando llegará el momento en que te pueda respaldar.  
-Supongo que me encontraré con viejos amigos  
-Pronto acabará el periodo escolar y el siguiente año comenzará en abril. Tendrás suficiente tiempo para que se acomoden. Esta es la dirección de la escuela... –Sacó de su abrigo un papelito el cual estaba ahí dibujado el croquis –Sólo diles que vienes de parte mía y los pasaran a mi oficina.  
-Mañana abriré el restaurante, le pediré a mis muchachos que se hagan cargo para poder tener libre mañana...  
-¿Alguien mas sabe de tu travesura? –Dijo con picardía el director.  
-¡No lo digas de esa forma! ¡Y no! ¡Nadie lo sabe, solo tu!  
-Me siento halagado al ser el primero en compartir tu secreto.  
-Ah, cállate...  
-Bien vamos a comprar ropa para tu niño...  
-¡Deja de decirlo así! –Crocodile respondió abrazando son su brazo el cuello del chef.  
-Ya, no seas tan gruñón. Lo podrías asustar si ve esa cara tuya.  
-¡Crocodile!  
[...]  
Sanji se encontraba limpiando el piso, era sorprendente que le supiera algo de limpieza viniendo de una familia que tenía mucha servidumbre, a Sanji no le gustaba abusar del trabajo de sus sirvientes. El era responsable de limpiar su habitación y de lo que dejaba al cocinar –Listo. –Dijo un poco exhausto, pero feliz de haber cumplido con su trabajo –Creo que es momento de descansar un poco... ¿Pero? ¿A dónde habrá ido el señor Zeff? –Justo en eso, se escuchó la puerta abrirse dejando ver a un rubio cargando con algunas bolsas, el pequeño vio esto y fue corriendo a ayudarlo. Se dirigieron a la sala dejando las cosas en el sillón.  
-¡Aahmm! –Fue lo primero que exclamó el mayor al sentarse en su sofá –Ya vine...  
-Bienvenido. –Respondió el rubio al quedar frente suyo. –En seguida le traeré agua.  
-Gracias... –Sanji regresó con el vaso con agua y se lo dio al mayor –En un momento iré a ver que hiciste... –Se bebió el agua y esperó unos minutos para recuperar sus energías. Se levantó y fue a la cocina encontrando una pila de platos limpios –Vaya... Hiciste un buen trabajo. Aun falta algo... –Salió de la sala para ir a ver el piso de los pasillos –Se ve reluciente. No brilla en su totalidad, pero está limpio... Huele a flores.  
-¡Ah, lamento no ponerle cera! No soy muy bueno para este tipo de cosas... –Dijo apenado el muchacho al agachar la mirada –Yo... No lo hice bien... ¿Verdad? –De pronto sintió aquellos toscos dedos tocar su mentón obligándolo a levantar la mirada. Antes de darse cuenta, la frente de Zeff estaba pegada a la suya.  
-Hiciste un excelente trabajo, mocoso... Así que te daré una recompensa. Pero tu decides, ¿será a mi modo o a tu modo? –Sanji se sorprendió un poco al escuchar las palabras de su captor -¿Y bien?  
-Quiero que sea a tu modo. –Dijo sin preocupación alguna. Fue algo que dejó mas sorprendido a Zeff, pensó que tal vez escogería lo segundo y como deseo era que lo dejara ir, pero no contaba con eso -¿Qué vamos a hacer?  
-Bu... Bue-Bueno... Yo... –Revolvió un poco su cabeza para regresar a su imponente postura –De acuerdo... –Lo cargó como a una doncella en peligro y lo llevó al sofá de la sala lo sentó –Mmm... –Quiso asustarlo un poco tocando con suavidad el delgado brazo del pequeño para después posar sus labios sobre su cuello.  
-¡Jajajaja...! Me haces cosquillas... –Dijo divertido el muchacho quien se dio cuenta que aquel hombre que aparentaba ser cruel con el, no tenía esas intenciones contra el. Al escuchar este comentario, el orgullo de macho de Zeff se desvaneció y prefirió separarse del niño.  
-Suficiente... –Se alejó del pequeño y fue hasta donde se encontraban las bolsas –Pensé que eras un miedoso, pero ya veo que no... –Sacó de las bolsas una caja larga y de color blanco y le hizo un ademán al muchacho para que se acercara, este se levantó y se sentó en el tapete recargando sus brazos en la mesita de estar –Toma... –Le entregó la caja –Es para ti...   
Sanji un poco apenado levantó la tapa de la caja para encontrarse con unas camisas de su talla -¡Ah, muchas gracias! –Exclamó al sacar una de las camisas de la caja –Se lo agradezco mucho. ¿Puedo probármelas?  
-Claro... También te traje esto... –En seguida le dio el resto del as bolsas. En una contenía un juego de pantalones y shorts, en otra ropa interior y por último en una caja había un par de zapatos casuales y en otra un par de tenis los dos de color negro.  
-En verdad se lo agradezco mucho... –Decía un feliz niño al ver cada uno de los regalos que le había dado su dueño –Prometo hacer mi mayor esfuerzo y pagárselo.  
-Podrías pagármelo aho... –No pudo terminar de decirlo ya que fue interrumpido por un gran abrazo por parte de un feliz y agradecido Sanji.  
-¡Muchas, muchas gracias! –Se separó del mayor -¿Puedo echar la ropa a la lavadora?  
-Claro... –Dijo carraspeando un poco, antes de que el pequeño se retirara, el mayor dijo –Hay un cesto de ropa sucia en el cuarto de lavado, ve a echar unas camisas que están ahí... Al ver el buen trabajo que hiciste, no es necesario decirte como separar y poner tanto de jabón...  
-¡Si!   
Se retiró por fin de la sala dejando a un Zeff completamente atónito. No esperaba esa conducta por parte del muchacho, pareciera como en verdad estuviera feliz de vivir con el. Se levantó de su lugar y fue directo a la cocina a prepararse un poco de café -¿Qué habrá pasado para que ese mocoso llegara con Teach? Ni siquiera su familia ha reclamado por él ni nada... Y por lo visto eso no le preocupa. –Recordó la forma en como Judge trataba al resto de los chicos con total atención, pero en cuanto a Sanji, desde que llegaron al restaurante, no querían esperarlo, la forma en cómo su padre le gritó, era como si no lo amara. Pero... ¿Tratar de esa forma a su propio hijo? –Ese idiota, parece que no ha cambiado en nada... Era de esperarse que hiciera como si no nos conociéramos... Eres en verdad un completo cretino... ¿Estará bien? –Dijo al ver su reflejo en el café.  
[...]  
-En verdad es un gran golpe para mi al perder a uno de mis queridos hijos quien apenas comenzaba a vivir... –Judge se encontraba dando un discurso en medio del jardín de su mansión, apenas habían llegado al fin a Francia junto con la trágica noticia de haber perdido al cuarto hijo de la familia Vinsmoke. Todos los conocidos y amigos de Judge estaban presentes en el funeral el cual estaba adornado por flores de color blanco y unas cintas negras en cada rincón del jardín junto con una foto de Sanji enmarcada de madera de color negro –Es una terrible perdida... Primero mi amada esposa y ahora mi hijo, apreció bastante que nos estén acompañando hoy en este dia... Será algo que jamás podré superar... –Todo este acontecimiento lo veían desde la habitación del ya no presente joven los buitres de sus hermanos quienes estaban buscando algunas cosas de valor que les podría servir.  
-Ese idiota solo pensaba en leer y leer... –Dijo Yonji mientras tenía en sus manos un libro de cuentos –Si que es un nerd...  
-No salía de su tonta idea de ser cocinero... En verdad es un fracaso total para el Germa... –Comentó Niji al romper uno de los libros, página por página –Si no son de cocina o cuentos tontos, son de biología marina...  
-La verdad m tiene sin cuidado la partida de ese inútil... –Comentó Ichiji mientras veía el show desde la ventana comiendo unos chocolates que Sanji tenía guardados en una cajita de aluminio –Debo admitir que tiene buen gusto para los dulces... –Dijo al arrojar en su boca una bolita de chocolate.  
-¡Oye dame eso! –Reclamó Niji al arrebatarle la cajita –Estos son mis favoritos y te los estás acabando, idiota... –Y así comenzó una pelea entre le pelirrojo y el peli azul provocando un caos en la habitación de su desaparecido hermano pequeño.  
-¡Oigan! –En eso escucharon una voz familiar, se trataba de Reiju quien estaba viendo el espectáculo de sus inmaduros hermanos –Padre nos quiere en la ceremonia, ahora... –Dijo firme la peli rosa.  
-¿Para qué nos quieren si solo se trata de...? –Pero antes de que dijera algo mas Yonji fue callado por una patada por parte de su hermana mayor.  
-Por qué si no lo hacemos comenzaran a sospechar de todo esto.  
-Reiju tiene razón... –Dijo Ichiji –Unos saben lo que en verdad pasó, pero gran parte de los que están aquí en verdad creen en toda esta gran farsa. Debemos ser cuidadosos si no queremos que esto se revele, sería nuestro fin y el de padre... –El resto de los hermanos asintieron mientras que Reiju los veía con algo de rencor -¿Qué sucede, hermana? Desde que regresamos a París has estado muy seria, ni siquiera nos has hablado hasta ahora...   
-Nada... –Se dio la media vuelta y se retiró del lugar –No se tarden. –Dijo en un tono seco y frio.  
-Rayos, cada dia es mas extraña Reiju... –Comentó el peli verde al acomodarse su quijada.  
-Deberías ir con el médico a que te reponga esa boca de gorila... –Dijo con burla el peli azul.  
-¡¿Qué dijiste, cabeza de banana?!  
-¡Lo que oíste!  
-¡¡Ya cállense y vayan de una maldita vez!! –Se sobre saltaron al ver a su colérica hermana con una mirada imponente. Tomó a cada uno de las orejas y los llevó a rastras por toda la mansión hasta salir al jardín llevando en su mano derecha a Ichiji y en su mano izquierda a Niji y Yonji donde los esperaban un montón de personas de mucho dinero y poder.


	5. Capítulo 5.- Conociendo La Vida Diaria De Un Hombre.

Zeff se encontraba terminando de guardar la documentación que le mostraría a Crocodile. Leía cada papel con detenimiento para conocer un poco mejor al pequeño quien ya se encontraba dormido en su habitación –No sufre de ninguna alergia, vaya tipo de sangre que tiene...   
[*****]  
-¿Y bien? –Preguntó Crocodile quien estaba viendo algunos trajes en una tienda departamental en la cual Zeff estaba buscando algo de ropa para su nuevo esclavo.  
-¿Qué? –Dijo a secas al tomar una camisa.  
-¿Qué harás con él?  
-¿A qué te refieres?  
-Si... ¿Qué planes tienes con ese niño?  
-...  
-¿Será tu criado?  
-...  
-¿Lo harás trabajar en el restaurante?  
-...  
-¿Lo harás tu esclavo sex...? –Recibió un pantalón en su cara.  
-¡No lo digas en público!  
-Perdón... ¿Entonces si lo obligarás?  
-No...   
-Se puede ver en tu cara que lo quieres para ti... –Dijo pícaro.  
-Todo a su momento... Tal vez cuando menos se lo espere lo haré mío...  
-No has tenido el valor...  
-Una mas y juro que te... –Pero antes de poder lograr que su rodilla impactara contra el rostro de su amigo, este ya le había quitado la funda que cubría su venenoso garfio el cual ya estaba a escasos centímetros de tocar el cuello del chef –Vaya, aun conservas esa agilidad...  
-Son cosas que uno no debe dejar ir...  
-Bien, ayúdame a buscar lo que falta... –Dijo ya recuperando la compostura, caminaron dejando atrás a algunas personas que habían visto su pequeña pelea.  
-Espero y ese niño no te cause problemas...  
-Si algo pasa, solo lo mataré y listo... –Dijo en un tono frio.  
[*****]  
Debajo de su escritorio sacó un revólver y se levantó saliendo a prisa del estudio. Llegó al cuarto del muchacho y quitó el seguro y entró con sigilo y de inmediato posó el frio metal sobre la sien de un pequeño quien estaba profundamente dormido. Su dedo estaba intentando jalar del gatillo, pero algo le impedía hacer tal cosa; tenía las intenciones de dispararle en la cabeza, pero ese algo estaba haciendo que se arrepintiera antes de poder cometer alguna locura –No... No será justo para el... Tampoco para... –Por fin alejó el arma y se dispuso a salir de la habitación cerrando con cuidado para no despertar al rubio.  
-Debo saber que fue lo que pasó con ese mocoso...   
[...]  
Era por fin de mañana, Zeff estaba terminando de contarle a Shanks por teléfono que tenía un asunto que atender –Si... Iré al restaurante como a la una o dos de la tarde... Cuando llegue te contaré que pasó... Nos vemos al rato. Adiós. –Colgó y fue a la entrada donde lo esperaba Sanji quien estaba un poco nervioso. Vio que el mayor llevaba consigo un maletín delgado y en seguida se puso los zapatos y salieron al jardín –Ve a abrir el zaguán... –Le entregó las llaves de la casa. Sanji obedeció y fue a abrir en lo que el chef iría encendiendo el auto. Salió y el muchacho cerró bien la entrada y se fue corriendo para entrar al auto y agarraron trayecto con destino a una escuela pública la cual era propiedad de Crocodile, era tanto el dueño del edificio como el director de la institución la cual contaba los grados de la primaría hasta la preparatoria. Normalmente para Japón, una escuela pública era un tanto difícil de entrar ya que se necesitaba pasar por medio de exámenes, y una escuela teniendo los tres niveles era una mina de oro ya que solo se requería pasar ese examen una vez para el ingreso, el resto de los grados ya solo eran pruebas para colocar a los estudiantes en grupos de la “A”, a la “H”. En un caso como el de Sanji, debían presentar el examen de admisión. Al llegar a la entrada al estacionamiento, se encontraron con un vigilante. Zeff le comentó que tenía una cita con el director y mostrándole un papel el cual tenía un adorno con el escudo y el nombre del colegio y llevando escrito el asunto, el guardia los dejó pasar. Dejaron el auto no muy lejos del edificio, salieron y yendo en dirección a la escuela, encontraron en la entrada a una mujer alta y blanca con un cabello rizado y de color azul rey.  
-Buenos días. –Dijo haciendo una reverencia el mayor, al ver esta acción, Sanji hizo lo mismo –Vengo a buscar al señor Crocodile y...  
-Ah, claro... –Dijo con tranquilidad la chica –Síganme por favor. –Pasaron por los pasillos de la institución –Es un gusto tener de visita al mismo Pierna Roja.   
-¿Me conoce?  
-Usted es amigo de mi jefe. Yo soy Paula, trabajé para la organización de Mr. 0. Fui conocida como Miss Doublefinger...  
-Ya veo así que tú formaste parte de Baroque Works...   
Llegaron por fin a la oficina del director. Paula tocó sin escándalo alguno la puerta y escucharon una profunda voz que les indicó que podían entrar –Señor Crocodile, aquí está el señor Zeff.  
-Gracias, ve a tomarte tu descanso. Diles a los demás que al terminar las clases habrá una junta.  
-Por supuesto. Con su permiso. –Hizo una reverencia y se retiró.  
-Bien, bien... Con que este es el muchachito... –Dijo al ver al pequeño quien aún seguía embobado por la presencia de la peli azul.  
-Te están hablando... –Dijo un mal humorado chef zarandeando al pequeño quien volvió en sí.  
-¡Ah, lo siento! –Se agachó en forma de saludo –Si, me llamo Sanji, es un gusto.  
-El gusto es mío, pequeño... Espero que vengas preparado. –Al lado izquierdo de su escritorio estaba un comunicador, apretó el botón rojo para llamar a su otra secretaría –¿Puedes venir un momento? –Tardaron algunos minutos cuando por fin llegó su trabajadora o ms bien...  
-¿Qué sucede, señor? –Dijo con un tono alto y enérgico un hombre de vestimenta algo llamativa, pero elegante, pero su cara estaba maquillada.  
-Bon Clay... Lleva al muchacho a presentar el examen de admisión...  
Sanji y Zeff estaban un poco sorprendidos por la presencia de Bon-chan –¡Claro! Ven conmigo... –Dijo agradable el peli negro.  
-Descuida, te irá bien... –Dijo el chef sosteniendo con calma el hombro de Sanji a quien había visto un poco nervioso –Puedes hacerlo. –Dijo con sinceridad.  
-S-Si... Permiso. –Hizo una reverencia a Crocodile y se retiró junto con Bon-chan.   
-Tienes buenos gustos, Zeff... –Dijo atrevido el moreno al encender su puro –En verdad es un muchachito guapo...  
-¿Qué insinúas?  
-¡Ja, ja, ja...! Tranquilo... –Intentó contener la risa –No le haré nada, te lo prometo... Ese niño es todo tuyo, si quieres un consejo, deberías hacerlo de tu propiedad en cuerpo y alma cuanto antes.  
-¡¡Deja de decir esas estupideces...!!  
-Bueno, siéntate, hombre. Estás en tu casa.  
-Mmm...  
-Déjame ver la boleta del muchacho... –Zeff sacó del maletín el documento y se lo entregó al moreno.  
-¿Nunca te han molestado por tu garfio?  
-No... Algunos de mis trabajadores estuvieron conmigo en el escuadrón, algunos profesores son ex militares, policías de bajo nivel y como te había dicho, asesinos retirados. –Echó un vistazo a la boleta –Tiene unas excelentes calificaciones... Logrará pasar el examen. No dudo que se llegue a convertir en uno de los mejores de toda la escuela, claro, eso si logra superar a una de mis estudiantes...  
-¿Ya cuanto falta para que termine el año?  
-Les queda un mes... Ya que este niño terminó antes, no habrá problema en colocarlo al 3er año.  
-Ya veo...  
-Nunca has tratado con niños, por lo que veo...  
-Con este trabajo de tiempo completo...  
-¿Cómo está el restaurante? Hace tiempo que no voy... Deseo comer esa tarta de limón que haces...  
-Ya que el mocoso estará aquí, le diré que te lleve un día una.  
-Que sea de doble crema...  
-Bien...  
-¿Crees que su familia haya hecho ya algo?  
-Lo dudo... Comienzo a pensar lo peor...  
-¿Cómo qué?  
-Que tal vez se hayan deshecho de el... Si no, ¿por qué tendría estos documentos? No ha salido nada en el periódico o en las noticias, por mucho que pasen desapercibidos, estarían desesperados por recuperar a un familiar y más si se trata de uno de los hijos.  
-Eso es verdad, pero... Tú quieres saber que fue lo que hizo ese niño para que lo abandonaran a su suerte...  
-Hasta ahora no me ha causado problemas, aunque sea el segundo día que lo tengo conmigo...  
-¿Por qué le vas a brindar educación aun sabiendo que es tu esclavo? –Dijo dando una calada a su puro.  
-No quiero tener a un niño ignorante... –Dijo con frialdad.  
-Ja, ja, ja... En verdad sigues siendo el mismo hombre orgulloso de siempre...  
-¡Ah, ya cállate!  
[...]  
Pasado el tiempo, Crocodile acompañó a Zeff al salón en donde estaba Sanji quien ya estaba a punto de terminar de resolver el examen, se le veía un poco intranquilo, pero al ver de reojo la presencia del mayor quien se dejaba ver desde la ventana con esa mirada seria, sus nervios desaparecieron y continuó. Cuando por fin terminó, se levantó de su pupitre y le entregó el examen a Bon Clay, se despidieron con una sonrisa y salió del salón dando un profundo respiro -¿Todo bien? –Dijo el mayor acercándose al pequeño quien asintió sin pesar alguno –Te irá bien.   
-¿Usted lo cree?  
-Claro, si no, siempre hay otra oportunidad...  
-Gracias.  
-Bien, jovencito. Por ahora eso es todo... –Se acercó el peli negro –Si gustan pueden ver el resto de la escuela.  
-¿Quieres ir a ver? –Preguntó el mayor sin problema.  
-Bueno, me encantaría, pero creo que... –Dijo tímido el pequeño al ver a su dueño.  
-¿Quieres esperar hasta que estén los resultados, cierto? –Dijo el rubio con serenidad.  
-Si...   
-Yo entiendo, no hay ningún problema. –Respondió con una sonrisa ladina el director –Será dentro de un mes entonces.   
-En ese caso, nos retiramos. Debo ir al restaurante.  
-Los acompaño a la salida... –Salieron de las instalaciones. Crocodile fue a encaminarlos hasta el coche y al salir del estacionamiento, se despidieron las manos en alto –Buena suerte con ese niño... –Dijo al ver el carro alejándose de la escuela.  
Sin querer se había producido un silencio que o tardó en ser roto ya que el chef puso un poco de música, un poco de indie no caería al durante el recorrido –Ese idiota y yo nos conocemos desde hace muchos años...  
-¿Es amigo suyo entonces?  
-Si... pero es muy molesto a veces... Pero debo admitir que es el mejor. Y cambiando un poco el tema, iremos al restaurante. Quiero que estés quieto y no hagas desorden, si preguntan les dirás que somos familia, ¿entendido?  
-Sí.  
-Eso espero, mocoso... Lo bueno es que el restaurante está a unas calles del instituto... Tengo l ventaja de poder vigilarte mas de cerca.  
-Si... –Dijo decaído.  
-Oye, anímate... Es eso o estar encerrado en la casa... –Pero no escuchó alguna respuesta del joven quien solo tenía la mirada abajo –Sé que soy aburrido...  
-Ah, no dije nada... –Lo miró con pena.  
-Pero tu silencio lo dice todo... Ah, por fin... –Estaban a unos metros de llegar al restaurante –Y es más del medio día, se ve tranquilo todo. Tal vez, hoy sea el día en que... –Pero antes de a completar la oración, vio como uno de sus meseros salió disparado del lugar con la camisa rasgada –No haya ninguna pelea...  
-¿Pelea? –Dijo temeroso sin quitarle los ojos de encima al mayor.  
-Verás, niño... Este no es como los demás restaurantes que has visitado. No sé por qué... –Al llegar, escucharon unos fuertes gritos de por parte de dos hombres peleándose, para ser mas descriptivos, entre un cocinero y un cliente –Pero tengo un imán para atraer las riñas...  
-Con lo que me dijo no me es de sorprender... –Dijo con ironía.  
-Aguarda aquí y no te muevas. –Estacionó el coche y salió en seguida para poder controlar por fin la situación. Al llegar, encontró a Patty, Carne y a Shanks tratando de detener a unos molestos hombres que solo querían hacer bulla dentro del lugar, esto era del diario, si no eran alborotadores políticos, eran alumnos desobligados, asaltantes, gente de poder con altos niveles de pedantería o viejos enemigos de alguno de los trabajadores o del mismo patrón.  
-¡Jefe! –Gritó Patty al quitarse a un molesto hombre de encima.  
-¿Ahora que fue esta vez? –Dijo con fastidio.  
-Ah, creo que hay una manifestación a unas cuantas calles y ya ve como les gusta aprovechar de la situación... –En eso, el sujeto quiso darle una paliza al moreno, pero este fue rápido y le terminó dando un gran puñetazo al grado de aventarlo por allá.  
-Mmm... Odio a esos sujetos. No tengo tiempo para esto... –Se escucharon unos rápidos pasos atrás del rubio. Se trataba de un hombre de mas de un metro con ochenta quien estaba dispuesto a golpear a Zeff, pero antes de poder hacer su sucia jugada, recibió un estruendoso golpe en el lomo. Una silla había impactado sobre su cuerpo logrando que cayera aturdido al suelo. El responsable quien logró calmar a la fiera fue nada mas y nada menos que el pequeño Vinsmoke.  
-¡Ese niño si que tiene agallas!–Gritó Carne desde lo lejos.  
-¡¿Por qué no los sacaron de inmediato?! ¡Esto puede provocar severos daños al restaurante! ¡Les doy la confianza de cuidar el negocio y lo que veo es algo deplorable! ¡Son una bola de inútiles buenos para nada! –Mientras les gritaba a sus empleados a los cuatro vientos, el pequeño rubio se intentaba esconder desde una esquina, Shanks se dio cuenta de la existencia del niño y lo saludó con una sonrisa. El pequeño respondió de la misma forma con un poco de inseguridad.  
El pelirrojo se acercó ignorando por completo los regaños de su jefe para atender al muchachito -¡Hola! Yo te recuerdo... Eres el pequeño que vino con su familia a la cena de gala de hace dos días... ¿Qué te trae por aquí? –Dijo con una simpática sonrisa para hacer entrar en confianza al pequeño.  
-Este... Yo... Yo...   
-¿Quieres algo de comer?  
-Ah, no quiero molestar... –Dijo con una sonrisa nerviosa y negando con las dos manos.  
-Ah, descuida... Lamento si viste lo de hace rato, pero no te preocupes, aquí sabemos cómo controlar la situación... Te agradezco por salvar a mi jefe.  
-¡¡¿CÓMO QUE CONTROLAR LA SITUACIÓN?!! –Se escuchó a lo lejos a un furioso rubio -¡¿A ESO LE LLAMAS CONTROLAR LA SITUACIÓN?!  
-¡Lo siento mucho jefe! -Dijo asustado el muchacho haciendo una reverencia de disculpa.  
-¡Y tú! -Gritó de nuevo al ver al niño -¡Te dije que me esperaras en el maldito auto!  
Pero antes de poder ir hasta donde se encontraban los muchachos, escuchó a alguien decir: -¡Ya no lo soporto más! -Todos miraron con asombro al mesero de la camisa rasgada protestando -¡Renuncio! ¡En este negocio no respetan a los empleados!  
-¡Si eso es lo que quieres, lárgate! -Gritó el chef. El mesero se retiró con indignación del local pasando de largo con Shanks y Sanji -¿Alguien más? -Fue una mala idea, puesto que otros cinco meseros mas se retiraron con un poco de miedo -Imbéciles... -Esta vez no le tomó gran importancia a todo lo ocurrido ya que tenía otro asunto más importante. Fue por fin con los muchachos y dijo -Si no me vuelves a hacer caso para la próxima te juro que...  
-Salí del auto por qué escuché unos gritos y tenía miedo de que le haya pasado algo... -Dijo con sinceridad el pequeño mirando al chef a los ojos -Y...  
-Fuiste de metiche... -Agregó aun molesto el rubio.  
-Vamos, señor. El pequeño estaba preocupado por usted... Un momento... ¿Cómo que esperar en el auto? ¿De dónde vienen? ¡¿Qué hace con ese niño?! -En eso, Zeff lo tomó de la oreja y se lo llevó arrastrando no sin antes ordenarle al pequeño que lo fuera a esperar a una mesa lejos del ventanal ya roto -¡Y te quedas ahí hasta que yo regrese! ¡¿Me oíste?!  
-Sí. -Dijo el pequeño ya mas aliviado al ver que no le pasó nada grave a su dueño.  
-Y tú ven conmigo... ¡Patty! ¡Carne! -Los mencionados se sobre saltaron del miedo e hicieron una posición de firmes para recibir las órdenes del jefe -Ustedes también vengan...  
Los presentes sabían que tendrían una junta en la cocina, esto era cada vez que tenían algún evento de suma importancia y era necesario dejarlos hablar a solas ya que eran los trabajadores de mayor antigüedad. Al llegar a la cocina, bajaron las persianas de la ventanilla –¿Por qué viene con ese niño? –Preguntó de nuevo el pelirrojo un tanto extrañado mientras se sobaba su oreja.  
-Shanks, mi renuncia tendrá que esperar un poco...  
-¿De qué rayos hablas? –Preguntó esta vez Patty al ver con sigilo al pequeño quien se encontraba sentado mirando a su alrededor –Ese es el mocoso que venía con esa familia de peinados extraños.  
-Es cierto... –Dijo Carne acompañando a su amigo a espiar al pequeño –¿Olvidó algo?  
-Nooo... –Dijo ya perdiendo la paciencia el rubio –Escuchen, debo platicarles algo, pero quiero que lo tomen con calma y no quiero ninguna estúpida pregunta, ¿entendieron? –Los muchachos asintieron y en seguida, el mayor fue con los chismosos de sus cocineros y los jaló del cuello de su uniforme -¡Vengan aquí!  
Sanji por otra parte estaba viendo la mesa en donde se sentó junto con su familia y recordó la noche de gala y miró a su derecha donde se encontraba esa maceta, era justo ahí donde se había quedado a platicar con Zeff y Judge llegó a interrumpir su tranquila charla. Fue un momento de vergüenza al recapitular el como su padre se portó de una manera inadecuada contra el chef.

[*****]  
Judge estaba completamente indignado por la con la conducta que mostró su hijo cuando estaba discutiendo con el chef. Era tanto su coraje que no le importó si estaba lastimando el brazo del pequeño cuando lo estaba llevando a la fuerza de regreso a la mesa. En eso, sintió como su hijo intentó deshacer el molesto agarre y escuchó la queja del niño pidiendo que lo soltara. Sin hacerle caso alguno, continuó jalándolo por la fuerza y lastimando ese brazo. Esto hizo enojar a Sanji y como pudo, hizo un movimiento brusco logrando quitarse de encima aquella pesada mano -¡Eres un insolente...! -Dijo al mirar con desprecio al niño quien se encontraba mirándolo un tanto desafiante al mismo tiempo que se sobaba su brazo.  
-Te dije que me estabas lastimando... -Contestó con enfado, pero se notaba su inseguridad al hablar .  
-No me hagas enojar, Sanji...  
-Yo no he hecho nada, eres tu quien quiere pelear... Sólo estábamos platicando de... ¡Eh! -Justo en eso, vio como su padre levantó su fornido brazo con las intenciones de darle una bofetada. Lo único que podía hacer era cerrar fuertemente los ojos y encogerse de hombros esperando el golpe. A ya escasos centímetros de que la mano tocara su mejilla, el mayor se detuvo mirando aun con desagrado al niño. Sanji abrió lentamente sus ojos y vio como su padre regresó a su seria postura. Y con ello dejando con sorpresa a los presentes que vieron la escena que armaron, provocando así una enorme pena para el pequeño, pero para Judge fue en verdad indignante.  
-Bien... Si eso quieres... -Volvió a agarrarlo con violencia del brazo y fueron al fondo del lugar donde se hallaba una entrada que llevaría hasta el estacionamiento el cual se encontraba solo. Fueron hasta lo más retirado del lugar llegando a un rincón oscuro. Llevando a rastras a su joven hijo, este intentaba forcejear y llevaba sus pies arrastrando intentando detener todo, pero solo consiguió hacer enojar más a su padre y apretó más su mano sobre el delgado brazo del niño.  
-¡Ya suéltame! ¡Papá! –Por fin se detuvo el hombre y como respuesta le dio una sonora bofetada en la mejilla izquierda la cual era cubierta por ese característico mechón. El pequeño posó su mano sobre la enrojecida mejilla mientras veía la pared y haciendo un intento por no llorar.  
-Será mejor que no me desafíes y menos en esta velada... Créeme que si fuera por mí, te habría dejado en la casa y no tener que mostrar la clase de hijo que tengo...  
Esto lastimó al muchacho y lo mucho que pudo hacer fue mirar con temor a su progenitor y decir con una débil voz –Lo siento...  
-¡Ahora ven aquí! –Lo tiró del brazo para decirle –Pobre de ti si me haces pasar por otra estupidez tuya... –Vio como el muchacho intentaba ocultar su rostro mirando a otro lado –Deja de llorar... –Lo aventó ocasionando que el niño se cayera de frente al suelo. Con un poco de dolor, se levantó del suelo con algunas lágrimas en sus ojos. Justo en eso, fue aprisionado por el fornido brazo de su padre el cual rodeó su cuello y lo obligó a retroceder chocando a su pecho –Hay veces en las que deseo romperte ese cuello, pero por alguna razón no tengo el suficiente valor para hacerlo... Sólo espero el día en el que alguien me haga el favor de desaparecerte. –Las lágrimas continuaban cayendo de sus tristes ojos -¡Muévete! –Lo soltó y lo empujó de nuevo –Será mejor que te apures y límpiate esa cara... –Se adelantó para volver a entrar al restaurante dejando en paz al muchacho.  
-Lo siento... –Dijo en un susurro controlando su llanto y secándose las lágrimas con las mangas de su traje.  
[*****]

Estaba callado y mostraba una mirada perdida intentando reprimir ese recuerdo. De pronto, vio un plato con un pastel de queso y zarzamora frente suyo –Espero te guste... –Dijo el pelirrojo con una sonrisa –El jefe invita. Ahora por fin entiendo todo... Y debo decirte que eres bienvenido. –Dijo con optimismo sentándose a lado del pequeño –Adelante, no tengas miedo. Tal vez no lo hizo el jefe, pero si seguimos su receta al pie de la letra. ¿Cómo te llamas?  
-Sanji...  
-¿Sabes? Yo a tu edad conocí al jefe. Sé que te espera una ola de regaños, pero créeme, el no es tan malo como lo aparenta ser. ¿Cómo te ha ido con el?  
-Bueno... –No podía contarle la forma en cómo intentó seducirlo –Bueno, yo...  
-Zeff me platicó que te defendió de ese sujeto... Si te hace sentir más tranquilo, sé cuál es el negocio del jefe y yo también formo parte del equipo. Sólo te puedo decir que ahora que vas a estar con nosotros, debes agarrar carácter. Creo que tardarán en llegar los clientes, así que te acompaño...  
-Gracias... ¿Y el señor Zeff? –Preguntó por fin dando el primer bocado de la rebanada de pastel.  
-Está en la cocina aun hablando con los chicos. Unas vez que se desocupen, te los presentaré. ¿Qué tal está?  
-Está muy bueno. –Dijo con una sonrisa saboreando la crema y el queso que emanaba ese delicioso y espeso sabor.  
-Que bueno... Es la primera vez que lo hago. –Dijo en un suspiro.  
-Te quedó muy delicioso, muchas gracias... Aah...  
-Disculpa mi mala educación. Debí presentarme antes... Me llamo Shanks.  
-El gusto es mío... –Se saludaron de mano -¿Gustas? –Dijo ofreciendo la rebanada de pastel a su nuevo amigo.  
-Creo que te tomaré la palabra. –Tomó una cuchara de la cubeta de los utensilios ya limpios que estaban a unos pasos de su mesa y se dispuso a comer un bocado del postre. Zeff estaba contemplando la escena desde la ventanilla de la cocina.   
-Vaya, ese mocoso tiene ángel para tratar con los demás. Quiero que ustedes traten bien a ese niño...  
-¿Y qué planes tiene para ese ricachón? –Preguntó el moreno mientras preparaba una sopa.  
-...  
-Jefe... –Lo llamó Carne, pero no recibieron respuesta del patrón quien estaba aun viendo al pequeño quien por fin estaba interactuando.  
-Es un avance...

[*****]  
Después de la charla que había tenido con Shanks, entraron de nuevo al restaurante. En eso, sin querer a lo lejos vio como el magnate entró desde la puerta del estacionamiento y regresó a su lugar, pero no se encontraba el pequeño, justo cuando se lo iba a preguntar para sí mismo salió el niño aun pasándose las mangas de su traje a la cara y sin ánimo alguno. De inmediato pensó que pudieron haber tenido una fuerte discusión por su culpa. Sólo vio como regresó a su asiento con mucho temor y evitando ver a su padre mientras este le respondía con una fuerte mirada llena de desprecio y odio. No sabía por qué, pero eso le hizo sentir mal a Zeff. ¿Qué tan dura fue esa discusión para que se trataran de esa forma sin importarles si quiera que estaban en público? ¿Siempre será así con él? –Ese idiota no ha cambiado en nada... –Decía al referirse a Judge –Era de esperarse que actuaría como si nunca nos hubiéramos visto... –Dio un largo suspiro y se dirigió de nuevo a la cocina para traerles los platillos que pidió la familia Vinsmoke. ´  
Al llegar con la comida, le dio a cada quien su plato, todo iba bien, hasta que Judge abrió la boca -Vaya, hasta que se digna a traernos la cena...  
-Hacemos lo posible por qué nuestra comida llegue bien. Debemos trabajar con mucha dedicación para nuestros clientes. -Respondió con mucha tolerancia para no provocar alguna discusión la cual no afectara mas al muchacho -Después de esto, ¿Qué postre desean comer?  
-Yo voy a querer una rebanada de pastel de chocolate. -Dijo de inmediato Niji.  
-Un mus de mango no estaría mal... -Dijo Ichiji con indiferencia total.  
-Yo quisiera un helado con mucho jarabe de chocolate.  
-Creo que no estaría nada mal comer un pay de limón. -A diferencia de los chicos, hasta ahora fue Reiju quien pidió con amabilidad su postre.  
-Mmm... Si no se tarda de nuevo, yo quisiera también un pay, pero de frambuesa. -Dijo con mal humor Judge intentando desesperar a Zeff. Este por otro lado prefirió ignorarlo y solo anotar lo que pidió -Creo que sería todo...  
-Espere. Falta el muchacho... -Agregó el chef dirigiéndose a Sanji.  
El niño lo miró por un segundo, pero al querer pedir fue acallado al sentir el pie de su padre tocando su espinilla en señal de amenaza. Solo pudo decir -No, está bien. Gracias... -Dijo cabizbajo.  
-Sí, supongo que sería todo... Además, recuerden que los postres salen más caros que una comida normal... Clásico robo de los restaurantes... -Agregó el empresario con un pésimo sentido del humor y queriendo provocar a Zeff.  
-Está bien... Los dejo comer. -Se retiró de la mesa lo más rápido que pudo para no entrar en conflicto con el igualado de Judge. Pero antes de entrar a la cocina, se topó con la vitrina que tenía en exhibición los postres que había visto el pequeño. En eso recordó que le había interesado esa rebanada de pastel de queso con zarzamora, de todos esos niños, se había simpatizado por Sanji. Olvidó lo bien que se sentía hablar con alguien por lo que tenían en común y ese amor que sentían por la cocina. -<>  
-¡Jefe! -Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por Patty quien salió por un momento de la cocina la cual en esos momentos era un horno -Lo estamos esperando. Aun hay mesas por atender...  
-Si... Ya voy. -Siguió a su trabajador y entraron.   
Al poco rato que los Vinsmoke habían terminado de comer, el chef regresó con los postres en el carrito. Y como era de costumbre, les entregó a cada quien su respectivo platillo. Claro, a excepción de Sanji.  
-Pensé que tardarías de nuevo... -Dijo altanero el rubio. Sus hijos a excepción de Reiju y de Sanji, comenzaron a reírse como si eso fuera en verdad gracioso -Aun así no te daré propina.  
-<> Me retiro, cualquier cosa pueden llamarme a mi o a mis meseros... -Hizo la finta de que estaba por irse hasta que se dio la media vuelta y dijo -Oh, pero que descuidado... Olvidé entregar este... -Fue al carrito y tomó el pastel junto con una taza de café cappuccino para Sanji. Al ponérselo en su lugar, este quedó maravillado por tal sorpresa que no pudo evitar sonreír de la felicidad.  
-¿De verdad? -Dijo con pena, pero bastante agradecido con el chef.  
-Sí, no muchos piden este postre y si te soy sincero, también es mi favorito...  
-Mu... ¡Muchísimas gracias! -Exclamó con esa radiante sonrisa, una sonrisa que hizo sentir bien y feliz al cocinero.  
-¡Oye, te dije que...! -Pero al protestar el rubio, el chef se le adelantó.  
-Si, pero sería grosero de mi parte dejar al niño sin postre... No se preocupe por su dinero, este platillo va a cuenta mía... Debe pasar por una gran crisis económica como para limitar el alimento de sus hijos...   
-Eres un...   
-Si quiere le regalo dinero para que no pase por mas penurias en su costosa billetera de piel... Con permiso. -Se retiró no sin antes darle una pequeña y amistosa palmada en el hombro al pequeño quien se mostraba aun agradecido y querido. Ya que era la primera vez que alguien lo defendía de uno de sus hermanos y su padre.  
El servicio del Baratie pronto iba a llegar a su fin por esta noche. Los clientes ya estaban comenzando por irse y entre ellos los Vinsmoke. Sanji se adelantó y fue a buscar al chef para agradecerle por lo que había hecho por el. Llegó a la cocina y se topó con Shanks; se acercó al pelirrojo y le preguntó con amabilidad donde se encontraba Zeff. Este sin problema le dijo que podía pasar a la cocina con confianza y una vez adentro, lo encontró -Señor Zeff... -Le llamó algo tímido.  
-Muchacho... ¿Qué pasó?  
-Vine por... Por... Quería saber si puedo...  
-Ah, es cierto. Ven conmigo. -Ambos se dirigieron al cuarto de lavado y le entregó el pantalón ya seco. El pequeño de inmediato fue al otro cuarto para cambiarse y una vez que salió le entregó el pantalón ya doblado al chef.  
-Se lo agradezco mucho... -Dijo con esa dulce sonrisa. Zeff en cambio se mostraba serio, pero en el fondo apreciaba el gesto de gratitud del pequeño.  
-No es nada... Debes irte ahora o tu padre se molestará.   
-Es verdad...   
-Ven, te acompaño. -Salieron y regresaron de nuevo a las mesas. Vieron como la familia ya estaba por irse -Anda, ve. No me gustaría que te regañasen...  
-Señor... Yo... -Dijo con la voz temblorosa intentando decirle algo de suma importancia -Debo.... Tengo que decirle esto...   
-¡Sanji! -Gritó a lo lejos Ichiji con el ceño fruncido -¡Apúrate ya, que no te vamos a estar esperando por más tiempo, tonto! -El chef vio como el pequeño hizo un gesto de disgusto y rabia al igual qie cerraba los puños con mucho coraje.  
-Debes irte. -Dijo con una voz gruesa, pero llena de calma y serenidad.  
-Pero...  
-Lo que debas decirme será en otro momento... Hasta entonces yo te estaré esperando. Eres bienvenido.  
-Señor... Zeff...  
-¡Sanji! -De nuevo le gritó su hermano. Y sin mas que hacer, dio una reverencia al hombre y se retiró por fin dejando a Zeff un poco confundido por lo que le quería decir, pero fue algo que ya no le tomó mucha importancia. Lo que si, era que por fin conocía a la familia de Judge, pero fue mas su admiración y atracción al conocer a ese niño.  
-Espero y nos volvamos a ver...  
[*****]

-Y vaya que nos volvimos a encontrar, pero de la forma mas extraña... Sea lo que sea que haya pasado, no fue una simple casualidad. -Se dijp a si mismo sin quitarle la vista al pequeño quien ahora estaba ayudando a Shanks y al resto de los meseros a recoger el desorden que ocasionaron esos vándalos -Vinsmoke Sanji... En verdad eres muy diferente a ese idiota. Me alegra que...   
-Jefe... -Si, de nuevo fue interrumpido por el moreno.  
-¿Qué quieres? -Preguntó de mala gana.  
-Ah, solo quería preguntarle qué planes tiene para ese niño...  
-Lo que yo quiera, es algo que a ustedes no les incumbe...  
-¿Trabajará aquí?  
-...  
-Jefe... ¿Jefe?  
-Lo voy a pensar.


	6. Capítulo 6.- Condiciones.

Por fin había acabado su labor por el día de hoy. Regresaron a casa ya exhaustos por la limpieza que tuvieron que hacer durante el resto de la tarde hasta la noche, eso sin contar los pocos clientes que se animaron a comer en el restaurante. Llegaron con mucho cansancio a la casa, el dueño abrió la puerta y se sentó en el escalón de la entrada para quitarse los zapatos, en seguida entró el pequeño quién también hizo lo mismo al sentarse junto a el. –Hoy fue uno de esos días... –Molesto comenzó a masajearse un poco los hombros y se tronó el cuello, el sonido de los huesos al tronar hizo helarle un poco la sangre a Sanji -¿Qué estás mirando?  
-Na... ¡Nada! –Dijo apenado y acomodó sus zapatos a la esquina.  
-¡Oye es verdad! Estás aquí... Dame un masaje...  
-Si... –Se levantó y se colocó atrás de su amo.  
-Espera... Quiero estar cómodo, vamos a mi habitación. –El pequeño se enrojeció y antes de decir mas el mayor se le adelantó –Si, a mi habitación.  
-Ah, no es necesario, puedo preparar el sofá si gusta y... –Zeff lo tomó del mentón y de una de sus manos logrando que solo se sonrojara mucho mas.  
-Eres muy tierno... Quiero hablar de algo contigo... –Pasó su mano del mentón a la mejilla del pequeño con mucha suavidad y con el pulgar comenzó a acariciar sus finos labios. Sanji estaba muy nervioso por lo que fuera a ocurrir. El chef se acercó invadiendo el poco espacio que quedaba entre el y el muchacho, y susurrándole al oído dijo -¿Quieres intentarlo? –Sanji dio un respingo y se encogió al sentir un beso en la oreja soltando un pequeño quejido. La mano de Zeff pasó por la cintura del pequeño y lo empujó hacía el aprisionándolo mas a su pecho –No me haré responsable por lo que ocurra después, así que te aconsejo que no me provoques o si no... –Comenzó a acariciar su cintura con seducción –Se un buen niño y obedece... No querrás verme enojado, ¿o si? –El chico negó con la cabeza –Ahora ven conmigo. –Se levantaron y fueron directamente a la habitación donde le pidió al muchacho que se sentara en la cama, esta cama era de un estilo entre lo occidental y lo asiático ya que tenía una base, pero no tan alta; el hombre cerró con llave y continuó con la charla –Debo admitir que tienes agallas, muchacho... Eso que hiciste en el restaurante... –El pequeño estaba callado mirando con atención y miedo a su amo –Te debo una... Supongo. –Se cercó y se sentó en el suelo frente al niño –Pero te falta fuerza y maña. Si vas a estar conmigo, tendrás que aprender a pelear y yo te voy a enseñar... –Posó su mano sobre su boca para limpiarla un poco y después jugueteó por un momento con sus bigotes –Pero seré estricto, de una vez te lo digo, no usarás tus manos por nada del mundo ¿Escuchaste? Por nada las vas a usar...  
-...  
-Y para esto, tendremos un trato...  
-¿Otro?  
-Si, otro.  
-...  
-Por cada lección que pases, recibirás otras... –El pequeño lo miró con confusión –O bueno, será más bien mi premio por ser un excelente maestro... Cada vez que terminemos de entrenar, te llevaré a esta cama y te haré sentir muy bien –Al ver que el pequeño se asustó con la proposición, no tardó en acariciar de nuevo su cara para intentar calmarlo –Descuida... Me encargaré de hacértelo cuando estés listo, pero por ahora recibirás cariños, al llegar a la lección cinco, estos cambiaran por besos y caricias, al pasar otras cinco lecciones, se intensificará el asunto... Eso te irá preparando para la verdadera acción... Y después de eso, te haré mío las veces que yo quiera, sin importar en donde y como... Tú serás mío y sólo mío... Y por lo que hiciste por mi, te lo compensaré dándote una muestra de lo que sé hacer –Pasó su mano sobre el delgado cuello del pequeño quien se mostraba aun asustado sintiendo como aquella enorme mano pasaba ahora por su pecho –Quítate tu suéter... –El pequeño dudó por un segundo, pero no le quedó de otra mas que hacerlo –Eso es... Ahora... –Volvió a tocar su pecho y lo empujó lentamente para recostarlo en el colchón; en seguida, Zeff se quitó el abrigo y su corbata y se sentó a la cama contemplando lo que tenía –Ahora, te mostraré mis habilidades como amante... –Se inclinó para darle un beso en la frente. Al recibirlo, Sanji cerró los ojos resignado por lo que iba experimentar, pero no sintió asco. Algo muy extraño para el mismo. Zeff por otra parte comenzó a desabotonar esa camisa de color azul celeste con mucha calma y dedicándole otro beso pero esta vez en la mejilla.  
-¿Qué hace? –Vio como le descubría el pecho. Zeff comenzó a acariciarlo sin prisa alguna. Aquella mano se sentía fría, pero perfectamente cuidada –Está muy... Frío...  
-Lo siento... –Con una sonrisa de lado continuó con su labor, pero esta vez el beso que iba a plantarle, sería cerca de la boca del pequeño –Dime, muchacho... ¿Ya has besado a alguien?   
-N-No...  
-Entonces seré el primero en tocar esos labios... –Y como fue, lo besó en la boca, algo que hizo a Sanji que se estremeciera por un segundo, pero... Ese beso, no se sentía con mala intención. Por extraño que parezca, fue muy dulce y cálido; esto provocó una especie de descarga en todo el cuerpo del muchacho y sin querer, tocó la mejilla del mayor. Se separó un poco para hablar pero su cara estaba aun muy cerca del menor –Parece que te gustó... Yo te iré enseñando como se hace, pero por ahora... –Le volvió a besar sin perder esa sensación de cariño, o bueno, eso era lo que Sanji realmente comenzaba a sentir mas y más . Llegó un punto en el que se separó para tomar un poco de aire y continuó acariciándole el pecho – Se separó de él y dijo -Ahora son míos... -Pasó su pulgar en la boca de Sanji para tocarla con gran deleite -De aquí en adelante te daré todos los besos que yo quiera... -El pequeño aun se encontraba perdido y su cerebro apenas estaba almacenando todo lo que acababa de ocurrir -Esa es tu recompensa; ahora es momento de que me des mi masaje... -Pero el niño no reaccionaba -Oye... -Lo zarandeó y logrando hacer por fin reaccionar a Sanji.  
-¿Ah, si? -Se levantó teniendo aun ese sonrojo.  
-Parece que te gustó...  
-¡¿De qué habla?! ¡Por supuesto que no...! -Desvió la mirada abajo, pero eso no detuvo al chef y se acercó de nuevo para decirle algo al oído -Agh...  
-Voy a hacer que lo admitas aun si debo hacerte cosas muy sucias... -Le depositó mas besos en la mejilla y en su frente para después hacerlo de nuevo en sus labios y lo aprisionó entre sus brazos. Todo esto hizo que Sanji se estremeciera como nunca. Sintió como las manos de Zeff pasaban de arriba a abajo por toda su espalda, recorriéndola desde el cuello hasta mas abajo de la cadera -¿Te gusta? -Plantó otro beso junto con una caricia sobre la cintura del niño.  
-No... -Respondió intentando ocultar su emoción al recibir estos cariños con una voz quebrada -De... Detente...  
-Estoy seguro de que te gusta... -Le dio el beso en la boca -Anda, puedes hacerlo... Es fácil, sólo déjate llevar...  
-Yo... No sé si... Esto... -Pero fue acallado por un beso un tanto mas intenso. Lo dejó para poder admirar esa linda carita que estaba haciendo. El rostro de Sanji se notaba completamente sonrojado y al sentir ese rubor se tapó la cara agarrando la almohada. Acto que hizo que Zeff soltara una gran carcajada. En verdad le pareció muy tierna la forma en cómo reaccionó su esclavo al darle cariñitos -No se ría... -Dijo con la almohada en la cara -Por favor...  
-Lo siento... Es que de verdad fue gracioso... -Le costaba trabajo controlar su risa -Eres muy lindo... Ven aquí... -Se acercó para darle un abrazo, pero antes le arrebató con cuidado la almohada -Te prometo que no haré algo que tu no quieras, pero tu cara me dijo que te gustaron los besos así que no me pude resistir y sabiendo que yo fui el primero en darte uno, tenía que hacerlo con provecho...  
Sanji se escondió en el pecho de su dueño al igual que poso sus manos sobre este -¿Por qué me salvó? -Al escuchar esa pregunta, no sabía que responder y su cara pasó a mostrar un semblante bastante serio. Tenía la respuesta, pero no sabía cómo decirla y menos así como así –Apenas nos conocemos y... Bueno... -Se separó para encararlo y al ver ese gesto se atemorizo -¡No es que no esté agradecido! ¡En verdad estoy feliz de que usted me salvara de ese hombre y de que...!  
-Tenía que hacerlo... -Acarició el cabello del muchacho para calmarlo, un gesto que hizo sentir bien a Sanji -No podía ignorar el hecho de que ese idiota te lastimaría, no es mi estilo...  
-No imaginé que usted fuera un asesino... -Dijo inseguro.  
-Y yo no pensé que te fuera a volver a ver... Ahora menos bla, bla, bla... Y dame mi masaje... -Cambió el tema mostrándose ya impaciente. Se recostó boca abajo -Anda, y quiero un buen trabajo...  
-Pero nunca he dado un masaje...  
-Pero has visto como se hace uno supongo... Apresúrate, mocoso... -Dijo de mal humor y Sanji no quería verlo enojado, así que intentó recordar cómo le hacían los masajistas privados de su familia y se puso manos a la obra iniciando con poner sus palmas en la espalda del chef y empezó a hacer movimientos fe arriba a abajo con un poco de presión -Puedes sentarte encima de mi... -Sugirió. El pequeño obedeció y se subió sentándose sobre la retaguardia del chef -Ahora si continua...  
-Si... -Volvió a masajearlo. Fue descubriendo la estructura de la fornida espalda del mayor, tan bien formada y resistente. No podía evitar el admirar aquella escultural parte -Es tan fuerte... -Dijo entre murmullos.  
-¿Qué?  
-¡Ah, nada! -Hizo mas presión sobre la bien formada espalda del rubio.  
-Ah, eso... Se siente genial... Un poco más de fuerza... Ahora ahí... Si... Eso es... ¿Dices que nunca has dado un masaje?  
-Eh, este... No... Ni siquiera recuerdo bien como se hace uno...  
-Lo haces bien... Bastante bien... -Con esas suaves manos, Zeff estaba agarrando sin querer el sueño. Y cuando por fin terminó el pequeño, al preguntarle si necesitaba otra cosa, el hombre ya se había quedado dormido.  
En seguida se quitó de encima de su amo y se sentó en la orilla de la cama y recapitulando lo sucedido en cuanto a los besos y esas caricias -No pensé que acabaría de esta forma... -Lo miró encontrándose con esa expresión tranquila que no le quitaba lo apuesto haciendo que sonriera un poco el menor -Parece un sueño... Estoy seguro de que el no es malo... Pero... ¿Por qué me salvó? ¿Por qué un hombre tan bueno como él puede ser un asesino? Si el supiera quien soy en realidad... -Se entristeció y miro al suelo -El me odiaría... No quiero que eso pase... No quiero...

 

[...]

La familia se encontraba desayunando. Judge se encontraba leyendo el periódico y en eso una de las sirvientas llegó con el teléfono en la mano para dárselo a su patrón -Señor Vinsmoke, es el alcalde de Nadin... Quiere darle sus condolencias...  
-Dile que me disculpe pero ahora estoy en un asunto con respecto a mi hijo y en cuanto te cuelgue, desconectas la línea telefónica... No quiero recibir más llamadas o mensajes de cualquier otra persona...  
-Sí, señor. -Se retiró del lugar.  
-Esos tipos ya me tienen harto... –Reclamó el pelirrojo.  
-¿Por cuánto tiempo continuaremos con esto? –Dijo Niji al comer su desayuno.  
-No tenía las expectativas para poder manejar el negocio de la farmacéutica y mucho menos en la empresa de padre... –Dijo Yonji quien estaba recargado en su silla. En cambio, Reiju, no dijo nada –Todos los alcaldes, “amigos” y hasta el primer ministro de Inglaterra han mandado condolencias por la partida de ese inútil...  
-Lo sé ellos quieren verme feliz con tal de no perder los lazos con el Germa 66. Su mundo estaría perdido si no fuera por nosotros... Miren esto, aquí dice que el dueño de la compañía de seguros de toda Paris está involucrado en un lavado de dinero... No tardará en pedirnos ayuda...  
-¿Tiene tu número privado? –Preguntó el peli azul.  
-Ah, creo que si... Reiju, ve investigando al reportero que hizo esta noticia; es claro que no dudo de sus capacidades como buen periodista e investigador y creo en su palabra, pero no creo que le convenga arriesgar su cuello por querer hacer fama y salvar a su país...  
-Entendido... –Se levantó de la mesa.  
-No tienes que hacerlo ahora, termínate con calma tu desayuno, además no nos han llamado...  
-Se m fue el apetito, eso es todo... –Recogió su plato y su vaso.  
-Oye, oye... Tenemos gente para que haga eso... –Replicó Ichiji.  
-No hace daño hacer un poco de quehacer... –Se retiró de la mesa dejando escépticos a los varones.  
-Ah, no le hagan caso... Desde que la falla se fue a estado de ese humor... –Dijo Yonji –Y a todo esto... ¿Volverás a retomar la misión de tu cliente? –Volteó a ver a su padre quien se mostraba serio y apretó las hojas del periódico.  
-Supongo que no me queda de otra, será cuando ahorré otro poco de dinero... –Llamó a su sirvientes para que levantaran los trastes que utilizó y de paso le preparan el baño –Cuando se me presente otra oportunidad, ¿me acompañaran, verdad? -Los chicos asintieron con la cabeza y mostrando una sonrisa con descaro –Esos son mis hijos... Bien, iré a trabajar. No quiero otra queja de sus profesores ¿Me oyeron? –Se limpió la boca y se retiró por fin del comedor.  
-Claro, padre...   
-¿Oigan, hay algo que no entiendo de todo esto? –Dijo el peli verde entre murmullos.  
-¿De qué hablas? –Preguntó el pelirrojo con una ceja arqueada.  
-Ese día del restaurante, antes de ir para allá, fue a otro lado.  
-¿Lo seguiste? –Preguntó el peli azul sacando una barra de chocolate de su pantalón.  
-Sí, y no es la primera vez que agarra ese camino las veces que tuvimos que ir a Japón...  
-¿Un camino? ¿A qué te refieres? –Quedó mas intrigado Ichiji con lo que acababa de decir su hermano.  
-Si... Cuando vamos, ya ven que el dice que va a un bar que está escondido entre algunas calles, pero en Japón son algo estrictos con ese tipo de cosas, y aun si lo quieran, hay una escuela cerca...  
-Debe ser un bar clandestino... –Dijo Niji con indiferencia.  
-No va a ningún bar, estoy seguro de que se dirige a otro lugar; lo malo es que no quiere decir de se trata en realidad.  
-Yonji, ya deberías saberlo mejor que nadie. En esta familia hay secretos y más por nuestro trabajo... Si padre quiere involucrarse en algo mucho mas grande es su problema... –Respondió con naturalidad Ichiji.  
-Si, pero...  
-Ahora vamos a apurarnos antes de que lleguen esos vejetes a molestar con la tarea...   
-Muchachos. –Interrumpió Niji –No se presentaran en estos días para guardar luto por el idiota...  
-¿De verdad? ¿Y cómo sabes?  
-En la mañana me encontré con el profesor de “música” y me dio la noticia para avisarle a padre y a ustedes, supongo que Reiju ya lo sabe y si no, ya lo sabrá por su cuenta...  
-Vaya, hasta que hace algo bueno Sanji...  
-Y eso que ya no está con nosotros... ¡Jajajajajaja...! -Detrás de la pared del comedor se encontraba la peli rosa escuchando la conversación de esos tres mal criados. Su coraje y arrepentimiento habían desaparecido al escuchar la parte de que Judge se iba a un lugar desconocido cuando estuvieron yendo a Japón. Sin mas por hacer prefirió retirarse al fin del lugar y se dirigió a su cuarto.  
-<> -Se subió a las escaleras y pasando por la habitación de su hermano menor no pudo sentir mas la culpa y sabía que n estaría tranquila hasta volver a Japón. –Sanji...

 

[...]  
No podía evitar el mirar con apreciación a su amo quien aun estaba durmiendo como un oso. Se acostó a lado de el y lo primero que hizo fue tocar uno de sus bigotes lo cuales estaban atados por un listón de color verde, un amarre tan mas simple. Se preguntó el por qué esos bigotes. Parecía un pirata, le dio gracia por el peculiar estilo que llevaba ese hombre. Jugueteó un poco con el mechón de este y pensó -<<¿Este será mi destino? Jamás creí que lo conocería... Pero... >> -Entrecerró los ojos con un un terrible nudo en su pecho -<>


	7. Capítulo 7.- Bento

Despertó por fin de su siesta y lo primero que encontró fue a un pequeño dormitando a lado suyo y compartiendo esa amplia cama para tres personas. Se sobresaltó yantes de despertar al joven rubio lo miró con atención; parecía un lindo ángel -Mmm... ¿Cuánto tiempo me quedé dormido? -Echó un vistazo al reloj y ya eran mas de las tres de la madrugada -Demonios... Me pongo la pijama y... -Volvió a ver a Sanji quien cambió de posición mostrando su delgada y sensual figura, no pudo resistir al ver tan bello cuerpo y aprovechó para tocarlo. Le desabotonó los cuatro primeros botones de la camisa para toparse con el fondo de color negro que traía, chistó al ver ese obstáculo, pero aun así colocó suavemente su mano para no despertarlo y sintió aquel cálido y frágil pecho. Pasó con sumo cuidado a su pectoral y comenzó a masajearlo como si se tratase del seno de una chica -<> -En eso, escuchó un débil gemido, y mostrando un gesto de incomodidad el cual era muy atractivo al punto de vista del chef -<> -Resignado, hizo lo que tenía que hacer. Abotonó de nuevo la camisa y antes de despertar por fin al muchacho, acarició su cabeza -Oye, despierta... -Pero el pequeño seguía en sus mas profundos sueños -Oh... No me hagas esto, por favor... Mocoso, ya despierta... -El mencionado por fin reaccionó y abrió lentamente sus ojos encontrándose con una imagen borrosa de su alrededor, pero sobre todo al encontrarse con su amo -Vete a tu habitación ahora...  
-¿Qué hora es? -Dijo al levantarse con trabajo mientras se tallaba su ojo descubierto.  
-Ya son mas de las tres de la mañana... Ve a tu cuarto.  
-Si, señor... -Su voz se escuchaba bastante cansada. Se levantó por fin y encamorrado se retiró de la habitación pero no sin antes -Buenas noches... -Le dio un pequeño beso en la mejilla al mayor sin que este lo esperara. Sintió un ligero ardor en su cara y eso significaba una cosa, estaba comenzando a ponerse como jitomatito -Haré mi mayor esfuerzo... -Dijo dedicándole una cansada, pero dulce sonrisa sin prestar atención al rubor del hombre y se retiró de la habitación.  
-Me la aplicó... Esto no se quedará así. –Dijo con desafío –Ah, ya será después, ahora quiero dormir... Ese desgraciado... Pero ya verá... -Se tumbó de nuevo a la cama perdiéndose entre los brazos de Morfeo.  
[...]  
Comenzó otro día para nuestros protagonistas. Zeff se encontraba preparando el desayuno, en esta ocasión serían arroz y filetitos de pescado; cuando estaba por terminar, llamó al muchacho quien no tardó en bajar. Al llegar a la cocina dio los buenos días y el chef respondió al saludo aun estando ocupado por terminar de preparar los platos -Ah, debí levantarme antes... -Estaba apenado mientras veía desde la entrada de la cocina.  
-Descuida... No me molesta preparar la comida. Siéntate. -Puso los platos a la mesa y vio al pequeño quien seguía escondido en la entrada -¿No piensas acompañarme?  
-¿Puedo...?  
-Por supuesto, anda ven. -El niño por fin se adentró a la cocina con algo de miedo.  
Al llegar a la mesa no pudo evitar al asombrarse por el apetitoso aspecto que tenían los platillos; sin embargo se puso afligido -¿De verdad puedo...?  
-Claro, es tuyo. Si quieres mas puedes pedirme. -Se sentó a la mesa -¿No quieres comer?  
-Si... -Se sentó y tomó los cubiertos -Muchas gracias.  
-Hoy regresaré mas temprano.  
-¿Quiere que lo acompañe?  
-¿Ya sabes cómo llegar?  
-No está muy lejos de aquí... -Dudó al recordar el camino -Oh, bueno... -Se encogió de hombros -Quizá...  
-Quizás te falte aprenderte mejor el camino...  
-¿Entonces si quiere que lo acompañe? -Dijo con ilusión.  
-Te vas a aburrir, ¿Y cómo que harías en el restaurante? ¿Sabes tomar una orden? ¿Eres bueno en memorizar las cosas? ¿Siquiera sabes hacer algo de comer?  
-No, pero puedo aprender y...  
-No. -Dijo con autoridad.  
-Pe-Pe-Pero...  
-Dije que no. No quiero que haya alguna equivocación o una queja por parte de los clientes... Olvídalo. Te quedarás aquí hasta saber los resultados de tu examen y se acabó.  
-Pero quiero aprender... Quiero aprender a cocinar y también deseo ayudarlo, por favor... -Pero en eso, las manos del chef golpearon la mesa para terminar con esta molesta charla.  
-¡Ya dije que no y no insistas! ¡Ahora come! Después tendrás que lavar los trastes y te toca regar el jardín... Ah, y vas a limpiar el cuarto de baño y la sala...  
-Si, señor... -Con desanimo continuó desayunando. Se logró hacer un silencio incomodo para ambos hasta que el chico quiso volver a hablar -¿Puedo preguntarle algo?  
-¿Qué? -Preguntó mal humorado mientras cortaba el trozo de filete.  
-Si yo llegase a cometer un error o si no llegase a complacerlo con algún mandato... ¿Qué...? ¿Qué me haría...?  
-Es obvio, te daré un castigo.  
-¿Pero qué clase de castigo? -Temía por lo peor.  
-No lo sé. Ya se me ocurrirá algo. Por ahora quiero que hagas lo que te pedí.  
-Si, señor... -Dijo con el ceño fruncido.

 

-Bien... Ya debo irme. -Estaba terminando de ponerse la corbata, seguido de su saco. Fue hasta la entrada tomando sus llaves y se sentó para ponerse los zapatos -Es verdad... Niño. -Sanji se acercó y vio como el chef sacó del bolsillo de su pantalón un duplicado de las llaves de la casa, las aventó hacía el muchacho y este las atrapó con un buen reflejo.  
-Si necesitas ir por algo sólo cierra con llave.  
-¿No hay problema?  
-Supongo que puedo confiar en ti, no tengo alternativa; además, no te puedo dejar encerrado y... -Lo volteó a ver con una mirada siniestra -Ni si quiera lo pienses... -El chico se limitó a tragar saliva por los nervios entendiendo perfectamente a la amenaza del hombre -Te veo al rato. Estaré en casa mas o menos como a las siete.  
-Si, señor.  
Zeff salió y encendió el auto, en cuanto a Sanji, fue a abrir el portón. Una vez que salió el coche, se despidió de su dueño alzando un poco la mano -Se va con mucho cuidado. -Dijo con una encantadora sonrisa, algo que avergonzó un poco al mayor.  
-Ah... Ah, ah... ¡Adiós! -Arrancó el auto dejando el polvo. Sanji se quedó confundido por la extraña reacción del mayor; algo que mejor lo hizo a un lado y entró a la casa cerrando con llave. Y así comenzó otro día con escombrar primero la sala. Encendió la aspiradora para limpiar la alfombra. Después sacudió y acomodó los cojines de los sillones y por último fue a preparar el jabón para limpiar el baño el cual no estaba sucio, nada necesitaba un pasada con trapo limpio y listo.  
-Vaya, no fue tan difícil. Fue a la cocina para lavar los trastes, pero cuando terminó de lavarse primero las manos, vio en la barra un bento envuelto en una mascada de color rojo -¿Y eso? -Se acercó a la caja y pronto cayó en la cuenta de que se trataba del almuerzo de Zeff -¡Debo ir a llevárselo...! Pero... -Apenas se estaba acostumbrando al ritmo de Japón; optó por arreglarse para después ir al restaurante.

[...]  
El cocinero acababa de llegar y se dirigió de inmediato al cuarto para cambiarse. En eso se topó con Patty quien estaba terminando de arreglarse el cuello del uniforme y se saludaron -¿Y el pequeño?  
-Se quedó en la casa. -Comenzó a quitarse el saco y abrió su casillero para sacar su uniforme.  
-¿No trabajará con nosotros?  
-Supongo que no...  
-¿No quieres qué trabaje?  
-Tiene deberes en la casa... -Se quitó la camisa.  
-No lo puedes tener encerrado siempre...  
-¿Y qué quieres que haga?  
-Si yo tuviera a ese niño en mi dominio... -Comenzó a fantasear en dónde tenía a un inocente y frágil rubio en sus piernas suplicando por mas... -¡¡Aghh...!! -Pero esa fantasía terminó siendo interrumpida por una patada en la cabeza -¡Oiga! ¡Puedo perder mi mollera con ese golpe!  
-¡Para mi mejor! -Se aterró al ver al mismísimo demonio -¡Ahora apúrate y ve de inmediato a la cocina a trabajar!  
-¡Si señor! -Terminó de arreglarse y salió de inmediato para comenzar con su labor.  
-Nadie me dice lo que tengo que hacer... -Decía entre dientes. Después de unos tres minutos, ya estaba listo para iniciar otro día más en el restaurante y pensando en cómo le estará yendo al muchacho estando solo en casa.

[...]  
-Debo apurarme para llevarle su almuerzo al señor Zeff. -Sanji se estaba vistiendo en su habitación. Estaba contemplando todo lo que su dueño le había comprado. Se probó una playera de manga larga y de color negro la cual iba perfecta en su talla y después se puso unos pantalones de mezclilla oscuros. Estaba encantado con lo que le habían dado y mas aun sabiendo que debía adaptarse a esta nueva vida. Tenía una gran corazonada de que Zeff no era un cruel sujeto como lo aparentaba, pero eso no significaba que debía confiarse o subestimar su duro carácter. Vio el resto de su ropa y no pudo evitar en abrazar una de las camisas –No puedo creer que esto sea verdad... Estoy seguro que de aquí en adelante mi vida será distinta, pero tranquila. Confío en el... –Observó de nuevo la prenda –Haré mi mayor esfuerzo... –Sacó unos tenis de color rojo de su caja fue a la cocina para recoger el bento y de ahí a la salida donde se colocó los tenis. Sacó las llaves que le había dado Zeff y salió por fin de la casa cerrando con llave al igual que con el portón –Ahora... –Vio el amplio camino –Ahora... Ahora... Espero y mi memoria no me falle... –Dijo algo temeroso echando camino.  
-Bien, si no mal recuerdo... El tomó este camino. –Giró a su derecha y continuó caminando hasta encontrarse con un parque con un estilo un tanto curioso –Estoy yendo a la dirección correcta. –Dijo ya un poco mas aliviado –Ayer pasamos por este lugar y después... –Un ligero viento invadió el silencio que hizo el joven -¡¡Y ya no recuerdo mas!! ¡Sólo sé que se podía ver ese extraño pingüino... Aaaahhh... Soy un torpe... Ni siquiera sé en que parte de Tokio estoy...  
-Tomoeda.  
-¿Eh? –Levantó su vista y ella buscó al dueño de esa profunda voz. Al encontrarlo se apenó ya que lo mas probable es que ese muchacho fue testigo de su drama.  
-Parece que estás perdido... –Dijo indiferente. El rubio solo asintió con inseguridad -¿Qué lugar es el que estás buscando?  
-Este... Yo... Estoy buscando un restaurante llamado Baratie... –El muchacho se acercó mas a el y se agachó para observar su rostro -¿Pasa algo? –Dijo mas temeroso aun.  
-Quien lo diría... –Dijo al alejarse de nuevo del muchacho –Creo que yo sé el camino, ven conmigo. –Lo tomó de la muñeca con mucha familiaridad y lo llevó por fin al camino correcto.  
-¡Espera! ¡Yo...! –Se detuvo a rastras -¿Cómo puedo confiar en ti?  
-No estoy interesado en un niño como tu, eso es todo...  
-¡Eso no justifica nada! –dijo alterado y por fin se soltó del agarre.  
-Es cierto... Lo olvidé. En este mundo somos unos completos extraños –Al decir esto, sólo confundió mas al pequeño –Olvídalo... Mi nombre es Shizuka. –Saludó con una reverencia –Domeki Shizuka.  
-Bueno, al menos es algo... Mi nombre es Sanji. ¿Entonces sabes dónde queda el restaurante?  
-Si, siempre voy a ver lo que tienen en el menú...  
-¿Eres cliente frecuente?  
-No.  
-¿Entonces?  
-Tengo a mi cocinero personal...  
-¿Eso quiere decir que solo vas a ver que se te antoja y después vas a pedirle que te haga lo de el menú del día...? Vaya, que original...  
-Supongo que eso es para alguien... –Dijo al fijarse en la caja.  
-Ah, si. Es para mi... Tío.  
-Supongo que es importante para el, no perdamos mas tiempo. –Comenzó a caminar en dirección al restaurante y volteó a ver al muchacho -¿No quieres venir? –No le quedó de otra más que confiar en el muchacho y se fueron por fin del parque -¿Qué llevas en ese bento?  
-Bueno, la verdad no lo sé... Sólo lo vi en la cocina y de inmediato supe que era de mi tío... –Dijo esto último con la voz baja.  
-Ya veo. 

 

[...]  
Por fin el restaurante comenzaría con el pie derecho recibiendo con ello mucha clientela, entre ellos un hombre de aspecto rudo, pero no buscaba problemas, lo único que quería era comer como lo hacía diario al medio día, claro a excepción de ayer ya que tenía un pendiente por hacer por parte de su trabajo. Era uno de los que frecuentaba el lugar y pedía una sopa de queso con crotones y una orden de onigiris con salmón –Hola, Roronoa. Dijo el pelirrojo yendo con el peli verde.  
-Hola, Shanks. –Saludó con su famosa sonrisa de lado.  
-¿Lo de siempre no es así?  
-Por supuesto, pero esta vez con sake.  
-¿Ya no regresaras al trabajo?  
-No, esta vez me dejaron salir temprano, por fin acaba este semestre así que me daré el lujo de tomar un poco.  
-Eso es genial. En seguida te traigo tu comida.  
-Gracias. –El mesero fue de inmediato a la cocina para dejar el papelito con la orden del peli verde. Después de unos cinco minutos recibió una llamada inesperada por parte de su trabajo la cual le pidió que regresara para terminar con algunas cosas. Rechistó y de mala gana se despidió y colgó. Llamó a Shanks para pedirle que le diera la comida para llevar. –En verdad disculpa, fue de último minuto. Creo que el sake tendrá que esperar...  
-Descuida, en seguida les diré que te preparen la comida para llevar, por lo menos déjame servirte un poco de agua de sandia. –Dijo colocando el vaso en la mesa del moreno y le sirvió.  
-Gracias, Shanks. ¿Y cómo está el viejo?  
-Ah, bien. Algo ocupado ya que no tuvimos muchos clientes ayer.  
-Déjame adivinar, alborotadores...  
-Exacto.  
-A veces no entiendo por qué en este restaurante llega gente a buscar pleito.  
-Es como si se tratara de una fuerza cósmica que hace que atraiga a esas personas... <> En fin. En seguida te traigo tu comida.  
-De una vez cóbrate. –Le entregó dos billetes de quinientos yenes –Cien son para ti.  
-¡Ah, muchas gracias! ¡Con esto ya podré hacer la cena de esta noche! Ah, digo...  
-Suerte con esa persona.  
-Ah, jajajaja... –Se ruborizó y en seguida fue de regreso a la cocina para dar nuevas instrucciones a los cocineros.  
Mientras tanto, ya no faltaba mucho para llegar al restaurante, sólo era cosa de doblar la siguiente esquina -¡Ahí está! ¡Te lo agradezco! –Exclamó con alegría y alivio el pequeño.  
-No hay de que. Te dejaré en la entrada.  
-Muchas gracias. –Al llegar al restaurante, Zoro se estaba despidiendo de Shanks en la entrada. –De verdad te lo agradezco mucho, Domeki-san... Y lamento haberte causado estas molestias.  
-No te preocupes. –Dijo con ese serio semblante y echó un vistazo a una de las mesas que estaban afuera –Vaya, sopa de queso con camarón...  
-¿Eh? Ah, es cierto. Cuando gustes eres bienvenido. –Dijo sonriente el rubio.  
-Gracias. Tal vez le interese venir aquí... –Dijo a si mismo pensando en esa persona y miró de reojo al pequeño quien se mostraba confundido por el comentario que acababa de hacer –Se lo comentaré para que venga. Nos vemos. –Se despidió y comenzó a caminar en dirección a la tienda.  
-Adiós. –Sanji entró por fin al restaurante al mismo tiempo que Zoro estaba saliendo. Cada uno ignoró la existencia del otro, pero al cruzar caminos, sintieron una descarga en el pecho, Sanji se quedó parado mientras que Zoro decidió mejor continuar su camino, pero no se miraron. -¿Qué me pasa? –Se dijo al oprimir su pecho.  
-¡Ah, Sanji! –Shanks se acercó animado para saludar al pequeño, pero al verlo en ese momentáneo estado le dijo -¿Estás bien? ¿Sucede algo?  
-Ah... –Regresó en si –Ah, Shanks. ¡Hola!  
-¿Qué te trae por acá?  
-Bueno, vine a dejar esto, supongo que es del señor Zeff y pensé que debía llevarlo.  
-Hiciste muy bien. Creo que...  
-¡¡Debo llevarlo!! –En eso interrumpió el mencionado con una mirada de asombro. Fue hasta los muchachos y le pidió a Shanks que le llevara esto a Zoro.-Le dices que va de parte mia y que es para su jefe. -El pelirrojo sin preguntar ni nada tomó el bento y se fue corriendo para alcanzar al peli verde.  
-¿Qué pasa? –Dijo el rubio.  
-Nada. Es solo que ese almuerzo lo hice para un amigo. Y el cliente que se acaba de ir lo conoce también.  
-Ya veo...  
-Y a todo esto... ¡¡¿Qué demonios haces aquí?!!  
-¡Ah, yo...! Vine por qué pensé que esa caja era importante y decidí llevársela y...  
-¿Cómo lograste llegar aquí?  
-Un chico me ayudó a llegar, casi me pierdo. Sólo pude avanzar la mitad del camino y eso por el pingüino que está en el parque...  
-El pingüino... <>  
-Señor Zeff... –El mencionado reaccionó y miró con confusión al pequeño.  
-¿Si?  
-¿Se encuentra bien?  
Este, si... Oye.  
-...  
-Será mejor que regreses a la casa...  
-Está bien... –Se dio media vuelta para retirarse.  
-¡¡No, espera!! –El pequeño se detuvo y lo volteó a ver con extrañeza ¬–Mejor ya quédate. Si no te perderás esta vez y no quiero perder el tiempo en buscarte. Trabajaras por el dia de hoy, pero como lava trastes. Te pagaré.  
-¿De verdad?   
-Si... Ya que me queda...  
-¡Muchas gracias!  
-¡¡Pero sólo por hoy, oíste!!  
-¡Si! –Se mostraba entusiasmado ya que por fin ayudaría a su dueño con algo de verdad y por fin estaría cerca de la cocina.  
-Ah... Necesito agua... –Shanks regresó con mucho cansancio.  
-Me alegra que lo hayas alcanzado a tiempo.  
-Si...  
-Bien, ahora v a servir las demás mesas y después vas con Sanji para que laven los platos.  
-¡¡Por lo menos déjeme tomar agua!!  
-¡¡Vayan a trabajar!!  
-¡¡Si señor!! –Dijeron al mismo tiempo y se metieron de inmediato al restaurante.  
-Tontos...  
[...]  
-Mira esta estupidez... Se irá a la basura. –Ichiji y los demás se encontraban esculcando el cuarto de su “difunto” hermano. Tenía en su manos un libro de cuentos –No cabe duda que nuestro hermano es un verdadero inútil.  
-Ese idiota nunca tuvo estilo ni mucho menos carácter. –Niji se encontraba rompiendo la alcancía del pobre rubio –Vamos a ver... Sólo diez euros... Y dos francos... Vaya suerte.  
-¿Oye, dónde están Reiju y Yonji?  
-Creo que Reiju está practicando violín y Yonji la está acompañando...  
-Debería descansar ahora que hoy no tenemos deberes.  
-Ah, ya sabes cómo es...  
-Parece que no le sintió bien la noticia con nuestro querido hermano.  
-Últimamente se ha comportado muy fría con nosotros... –Dijo algo preocupado el peli azul.  
-Ya se le pasará, además. Todo esto fue idea de padre. Nosotros no podemos oponernos a sus mandatos. Sanji se lo buscó a final de cuentas. Me habría gustado ver en que acabó con su vida.


	8. Capítulo 8.- Cabeza de Césped

Sanji se encontraba alistándose para por fin comenzar con su nuevo trabajo, pero lo que mas lo tenía contento es que estaría todo el tiempo con su “amo”. Se estaba terminando de acomodar el cuello de su camisa mirándose al espejo que se encontraba en los vestidores –Listo.  
-Te ves bien. –Volteó a sus espaldas para encontrarse con Zeff quien estaba recargado en el marco de la puerta -¿Estás listo para comenzar a recibir pedidos?  
-Tengo miedo… -Dijo algo inseguro -¿Y si me equivoco? ¿O si llego a tirar la comida o el café? ¿O si…? –Estaba perdido en su temor que no se dio cuenta de que el chef se había acercado a el y lo sorprendió con un lento y apasionado beso mientras lo tomaba con ternura desde la nuca. Un sonrojo se hizo presente en la carita del pequeño, puso sus manos en el pecho del mayor y antes de poder atreverse a tomarlo con suavidad al cuello de este, se separaron un poco.  
-¿Mejor? –Preguntó pícaro y orgulloso al ver el semblante del muchacho.  
-Creo que si…  
-Te diré algo… Si haces un buen trabajo te lo voy a compensar cuando lleguemos a la casa… -El pequeño respondió tragando un poco de saliva –Descuida… Lo harás bien. Ahora vamos. Tenemos mucha gente esperando por su comida –Lo tomó de los hombros y caminaron de regreso al trabajo. –Debo ver algo en mi casillero. –Se detuvo el chef –Si quieres adelántate, en un momento te alcanzo. Ve comenzando por recibir a los clientes.  
-Si, señor. –Se fue el pequeño. Zeff aprovechó para ir al casillero en donde tenía guardado unos uniformes que jamás se volvieron a utilizar –Mmm… Supongo que esta es la talla perfecta –Dijo esbozando una maliciosa sonrisa.

 

[…]  
Después de una hora, Zoro logró llegar a su respectivo trabajo. A la entrada, se encontraba unos de sus compañeros quien no dudó en saludarlo y decir –Vaya, pensé que te perderías de nuevo, Roronoa… -Dijo divertido.  
-Silencio, Franky… -Dijo en un fingido tono molesto –Fui a comer algo rápido, pero me llamó de inmediato el director y tuve que pedir para llevar.  
-Trajiste mucho… -Dijo refiriéndose a la caja que le habían entregado.  
-Ah, esto. No es para mi. Es un regalo por parte del dueño del restaurante. Se lo llevaré al director. –Dijo entrando por fin a la explanada del edificio y acompañado por Franky.  
-Ah, fuiste al Baratie.  
-Si, deberías ir.  
-Tal vez. Uno de estos días.  
-Déjame adivinar. Cuando consigas a la chica ideal para ti.  
-¡¿Cómo lo supiste?!  
-Franky, siempre me sales con esas cosas. Eres muy exigente con las mujeres, pero no dijiste lo mismo cuando… -De pronto, fue acallado al estampase la gran palma de su compañero a su boca.  
-¡¡CÁLLATE!!  
-¡Oh por favor! No es un secreto. Sobre todo si se trata de…  
-Sssshhh… -Mostró una mirada infernal que puso nervioso al peli verde.  
-Está bien, está bien… ¡Aaauu…! –Dijo sobándose su boca con la gran marca de la palma. Se acomodó la quijada y continuó -¿Aún no acaban los preparativos para el festival de despedida de la escuela, cierto?  
-No, aun falta limpiar tu área.  
-¿El gimnasio?   
-Si. Y también falta terminar de comprar los ingredientes de los bocadillos para los alumnos. Es tan bonito ver a los estudiantes salir de esta prestigiosa escuela… Ver que ahora enfrentarán el duro pero satisfactorio camino hacía la universidad… -Dijo haciendo sonar su nariz y al borde del llanto.  
-Oye…  
-Debo practicar… -De pronto, todo se oscureció dejando ver una luz que iluminaba la presencia del peli azul mientras este hacía tocar una guitarra –Esos jóvenes serán el futuro de este bello país…  
-Deja de exagerar… -Dijo frio el peli verde.  
-¿Acaso no tienes una pizca de nostalgia? ¿Acaso no tienes alumnos que te quieran?  
-Sabes que soy el profesor más odiado de esta escuela. Gracias por recordármelo.  
-bueno, no es para tanto, sabes muy bien que les exiges por qué quieres lo mejor para ellos…  
-No, lo hago por qué quiero escuchar sus huesos gritar… -Dijo con una mirada amenazadora y con mucha sinceridad.  
-¡¿Qué diablos pasa contigo?! –Estaba sorprendido por la respuesta de su amigo.   
-¡Oigan! –A los lejos se escuchó la bella voz de una mujer la cual iba saliendo del edificio y llegó corriendo hasta donde estaban los chicos.  
-¡Ah, Hancok! –Exclamó animado el peli azul saludando con la mano al aire.  
-¡¡Ya dejen de estar perdiendo el tiempo y vayan a terminar con su trabajo!! ¡¿Y tu Roronoa dónde demonios estabas?! –Boa Hancok… La profesora mas aclamada por los alumnos y los profesores de la escuela. Es una de las profesoras del taller de cocina del nivel secundaria y es la mas demanda como profesora de Educación Física de la toda la preparatoria… Si se preguntan quién es el menos demandado, si, por supuesto… soy yo… Roronoa Zoro, profesor de deporte de esta escuela. Tanto para el nivel de secundaria y el de preparatoria. Pero soy el terror de todos los estudiantes. Ya que manejo métodos poco ortodoxos, pero eso fue lo que me enseñaron en la academia de… Bueno, no quiero entrar en mas detalles y sigamos con esta historia -¡Tienes que venir a ayudarme con lo del gimnasio! –Lo jaló de la patilla y lo llevó arrastrando, pero no sin antes mirar a Franky con una terrible mirada que hasta eso no le hacía perder esa belleza natural suya -¡¿Y tu que haces aquí?! Debes ir a ayudarle a la profesora Bonney con las sillas.  
-¡Si!  
-¿Qué llevas ahí, Roronoa? –dijo la peli negra al ver las cajas de comida.  
-Es… ¡Auch! ¿Podrías dejar de jalarme mi cabello por favor? –La chica lo soltó por fin –Esta es de mi comida y esta otra es para el director.  
-Bueno, ya que Franky está aquí, que mejor vaya a entregarle esto a Crocodile… -Dijo tomando la caja y dándosela al peli azul.  
-¡Pero!  
-Nada de peros… Debemos acabar de limpiar el gimnasio ahora… -Volvió a tomar a Zoro de las patillas y entraron al edificio dejando solo a un Franky con un bento en sus manos.  
-Para esa mujer nadie tiene voto de opinar excepto ella… Mandona… -Dijo chistando y fue acallado por una zapatilla de deporte de color rojo con un adornado de corazón en la cara.  
-¡¡TE OÍ!!

 

[…]  
Mientras tanto…  
-¡¡¿De verdad?!! –En medio de la sala se encontraba una canturreante e ilusionada Yuko al recibir tan maravillosa noticia que le dio Domeki -¡Qué felicidad! –Decía con las dos palmas en sus mejillas y mostrado una carita de felicidad y sonrojada -¡¡Esto lo tenemos que celebrar!! ¡¡¡Watanukiiiii-kun!!! –Gritó con un tono de canto.  
-¿Kun? –Dijo algo sorprendido el peli castaño. En eso, apareció por fin el mencionado entrando a la sala con una cara de escepticismo al ser llamado d esa forma por parte de su patrona.  
-¿Su…? ¿Sucede algo, Yuko-san?  
-Ve a la bodega y trae el mejor sake… -Dijo optimista la peli negra.  
-¿Por qué? ¿Qué ocurrió?  
-¡Vamos a celebrar! ¡Y qué mejor que esta noche que hay luna llena!  
-¿Qué pasó?  
-Esto es obra del destino… Pero no debo acelerar las cosas, debo dejar que se den por si solas… -Yuko se levantó de su cojín y fue de camino a su vestidor para cambiarse e irse a bañar –En seguida regreso.   
-¿Por qué me ignora? –Dijo decaído y aislado Watanuki.  
-Oh, cierto. Quiero onigiris.  
-¡¡¿PERO QUE TE CREES PEDAZO DE TONTO?!! –Se acercó indignado el peli negro tomando a Domeki del cuello de su camisa. -¡¿Por qué no me dicen lo que está ocurriendo?! ¡Tengo derecho a saberlo!  
-No, no tienes…  
-¡¿Qué dijste?!  
-En ese caso… -Domeki tomo riendas a la situación y tumbó d un solo parpadeo a Watanuki al suelo –Quiero otra cosa…  
-¡Es…! ¡Espera, Domeki! ¡No podemos! ¡Recuerda lo que pasó la última vez que…! –En eso, los delgados labios de Domeki se juntaron con los de Watanuki logrando así un beso lleno de cariño –Domeki…  
-Podemos hacerlo en la bodega…  
-¡No espera! ¿Eh…? –Sintió un bulto en los pantalones de su pareja. Esto hizo que Watanuki se pusiera lago colorado –No… No debemos hacerlo… -El peli castaño posó por completo su entrepierna sobre la de Watanuki. Esto, hizo que el muchacho de lentes sacara un débil, pero atrayente gemido. Era música para Domeki.  
-¿Entonces? –Dijo algo retador. Watanuki metió su mano en medio de sus pelvis para acariciar aquel detalle y se relamió los labios.  
-Tienes razón… Me atrapaste… Quiero comérmelo ahora… -Se levantaron de golpe y fueron de inmediato a la bodega para desahogar sus ansias de comerse el uno al otro.

 

[…]  
-Mmm… Debo apurarme para regresar con Bonney y terminar de ayudarle con lo de las sillas… -Franky caminaba a prisa para llegar a la oficina del director y entregarle la comida. Eran buenos amigos y se tenían la confianza suficiente así que al llegar a la puerta no quiso perder el tiempo en tocar. Así que entró como Juan por su casa, pero al entrar le hizo darle una gran lección, que jamás olvidaría ya que encontró al director Crocodile teniendo en sus piernas al médico de la escuela.  
-¿Se siente mejor, director? –Dijo con una seductora voz el moreno al mismo tiempo que hacia frotar su entre pierna con la de su paciente.  
-Si, mucho mejor… Pero creo que con un beso se aliviará muy pronto, Doctor Law… -Dijo acariciando con su garfio el rostro del muchacho.  
-Hace tiempo que no revisamos ese lugar… ¿Cuándo fue la última vez?  
-Tiene como unos dos meses quizá… -Pero, antes de continuar con su plática de doble sentido, Crocodile se percató de la presencia de Franky quien mostraba una cara completamente blanca.  
-¡¡¡FRANKY!!! –Gritó el director aventando al suelo al pobre del peli negro.  
-“¡Qué lindo!” –Dijo molesto el médico sobándose la espalda.  
-Ah… Aaaa… Hola… -Dijo aun en shock el peli azul –Vine a entregarle esto. –Dejó la caja en la mesita que estaba a lado suyo. Ni de chiste quería acercarse a los dos lujuriosos. –De… Debo irme. Perdón por la intromisión. –Salió por fin de la oficina.  
-Creo que…  
-Continuaremos esto en otra ocasión. –Terminó de decir Law levantándose del suelo –Pero estamos en contacto, Mr 0… -Dijo acercándose al mencionado dándole un apasionado beso en los labios. –Supongo que… -Se agachó y desabrochó el pantalón del mayor dejando ver aquel dilatado, endurecido y monumental miembro –Tendrás que esperar otro poco… -Besó con vulgaridad y estilo el pene de Crocodile y enseguida se lo introdujo en la boca dándole el mejor placer. Pero poco le duró el gusto ya que lo dejó a medias y se levantó dándole por fin la espalda a su jefe –Haz el resto tu solo.  
-¡Oye!  
-Esto es por arrojarme de esa forma al suelo. –Salió azotando la puerta.  
-¡¡Hijo de…!!

 

Franky estaba caminando a toda prisa en dirección a la sala de conferencias para por fin ayudar a su compañera, hasta que fue detenido del brazo por cierto muchacho fresco -¿A dónde vas? Pareciera que acabaras de ver a un fantasma…  
-Para la otra tocaré primero la puerta…   
-Descuida, el director no se molestará.  
-Eso ya lo sé.  
-¿O es que acaso…? ¿Estás celoso? –El mayor dio un respingo y miró con un sonrojo al moreno.  
-¡¡Claro que no!! Nosotros quedamos muy en claro esa noche que no habría sentimientos…  
-Ya veo… -Se acercó al peli azul con esa mirada seductora –Cuando gustes… -Le agarró de en medio del pantalón –Estaré en mi consultorio. Quiero sentir esa herramienta en mi boca. –Se alejó del mayor no sin antes darle un beso en la boca –Eres increíble en la cama…  
-¿A cuántos les has de decir lo mismo?  
-A ti, al director y al prefecto Bege.  
-¡¡Espera!! ¡¡¿Qué tu qué?!! ¡¡¡Pero si ese es casa…!!! –Gritó haciendo una cara de espanto mientras se asomaba un moco y fue callado por otro delicioso beso por parte de Law.  
-Nos vemos, Franky. –Se dio la media vuelta y se despidió.  
-Ah, míralo… Ese chico sí que tiene una afición por los mayores. –Regresó en si y fue corriendo a la sala de conferencias donde encontró a Bonney comiendo una caja completa de donas junto con un café cappuccino -¡¡¡Lamento llegar tarde!!!  
-¡No me digas! ¡¡Sé lo que hiciste!! –Eso puso pálido al profesor.  
-Fuiste a entregarle un encargo al director. Me avisó Boa. Así que en lo que llegabas fui por un refrigerio.  
-Ah… Ah… -Dijo en un suspiro. Lamento la tardanza, vamos a acomodar las sillas.  
-De acuerdo. Te dejé esa caja de donas ahí en la mesa.  
-Ah, muchas gracias. No te hubieras molestado. ¿Cuánto te debo?  
-Descuida, va por mi cuenta.  
-¡No, no, no, no…! ¡Cómo crees, Bonney!  
-Ay, no es nada. Anda, vamos a poner esto para poder salir cuanto antes de este lugar.

 

[…]  
Sanji se encontraba terminando de entregar las ordenes de las mesas que le había tocado atender. Por ahora iba de maravilla y sin problema alguno. Mientras que Zeff no dejaba de cuidarlo desde la ventanilla de la cocina. Parecía un padre sobreprotector cuidando a su pequeño polluelo –Parece que todo va bien. Se está esforzando mucho, tal vez con un mes más y lo pondré a ayudar en la cocina.  
-Descuide jefe. Cualquier cosa yo también estoy al tanto. –Dijo un animado Shanks llevando una charola llena de platos sucios a la cocina.  
-Gracias, creo…  
-¡Ay, no se preocupe! –Le dio una amistosa palmada en la espalada.  
-¿Y cómo le fue a Sanji en su examen?  
-Bien, ese niño es muy inteligente.  
-¿En qué escuela lo inscribió?  
-En la escuela de Tomoeda…  
-¡Ah, ya sé cuál! Unos amigos míos estudian ahí.  
-¿De verdad?  
-¡Sí! Uno de ellos tiene mas o menos la edad de Sanji, tal vez les toque juntos. Mi otro amigo está en el nivel preparatoria.  
-Si llegan a conocerse, me gustaría que le dieran el tour por la escuela y le hicieran sentir en casa. Aunque es muy diferente la vida de Japón con la de Francia.  
-¿Usted es también de Francia no es así?  
-Bueno, en realidad yo soy originario de Alemania, pero pasé el resto de mi vida en Francia hasta…  
-¿Hasta?  
-… -Unos tristes recuerdos llegaron a el mientras miraba al pequeño quien le daba el aire a alguien bastante cercano y que los compartían en común en conocer esa persona.


	9. Capítulo 9.- Masaje.

Ahí se encontraba, aquella figura delgada que estaba preparando un platillo. Mientras que el estaba lejos contemplando a cual maravilloso ángel.  
[***]

Zeff estaba perdido en aquel recuerdo de su juventud. Estaba sentado en el sillón esperando a su nuevo compañero quien se encontraba en el vestidor. Habían terminado por fin su turno en el trabajo y sin contratiempos regresaron a la casa ya que Zeff le tenía guardada una sorpresa al pequeño, sorpresa que estaba estrenando -¡Estoy esperando! –Dijo autoritario. En eso, el muchacho asomó con mucha timidez su carita tan colorada como cual tomate. –Vamos, niño. El tiempo es oro… -Decía esto comenzando a desabrocharse su camisa. Sanji por fin salió del vestidor luciendo un peculiar atuendo. Un atuendo que Zeff encontró en el restaurante; se trataba de un uniforme de mesero para mujer y había encontrado uno que iba con la talla de Sanji. Al ver al muchacho, lo examinó de pies a cabeza y dijo –Esto es… -Sanji por otra parte estaba arrugando el delantal de la falda para suprimir su vergüenza. Se sobre saltó un poco al escuchar una risa ahogada que provenía de su dueño –Pensé que esto sería excitante, pero… -No pudo contener mas la risa y explotó -¡Te ves muy gracioso!   
-¿Se divierte? –Preguntó con sarna el niño ya que toda su pena se desvaneció al ver la reacción de su dueño.  
-¡Lo siento, lo siento! Había…Había visto esto en mangas y en algunas películas y… Y pensé… ¡Jajajaja…! Esto podría ser excitante… Pero creo que esto no va con nosotros… -Sus palabras eran interrumpidas gracias a su ataque de risa -¡Ah, mi estómago!  
-Iré a cambiarme…  
-¡No…! –Le ordenó intentando contener la risa –Ese es tu castigo… Por no lavar los platos…  
-¡Pero fue para ir a entregarle ese bento! –Protestó con el ceño fruncido.  
-¡No me importa! Te dije que harás todo o que te ordene… Recibirás tanto gratificaciones como castigos… Así como serás mi esclavo, también te educaré…  
-¿Esto servirá para hacerme un hombre?  
-Dudo mucho que hayas reclamado por algo en tu vida… Es un avance… Ahora ve a terminar de lavar esos trastes y después me darás un masaje en mi espalda…  
-…  
-Deja de verme con esa cara… -Se levantó por fin de su lugar y se acercó al pequeño para agarrarle con un poco de brusquedad su mejilla descubierta como muestra de cariño –Debo admitir que te ves tierno cuando te enojas. ¿Siempre inflas tus mejillas?  
-¡Auch!  
-Anda ve a hacer lo que te ordené… -Le dio una pequeña palmada en el lomo y este sin protestar mas, fue a terminar su labor. Zeff aprovechó para observarlo con detenimiento y dijo –Le falta pierna.

[…]  
La noche por fin hizo su acto de presencia y la luna asomándose en su cuarto menguante. Y como era de acostumbrarse, Yuko estaba sentada a fuera del balcón tomando un poco de sake acompañado de un delicioso prostre que le había preparado “su” Watanuki, eran unos chocolates rellenos de jarabe de cereza –Esto sería perfecto si…  
-Ya sé. Fuera luna llena… -Interrumpió el cocinero llegando junto con Domeki cargando mas sake y mas chocolates.  
-Iba a decir si Sanji-san estuviera con nosotros. –Dijo alegre la chica. En cuanto a Watanuki, dio un pequeño respingo e hizo lo posible por no demostrar sus celos.  
-¿Qué le hizo recordar a ese chico? –Dijo conservando la calma.  
-Ah, nada. Sólo me acordé de él… Me pregunto cómo le estará yendo con su otra personalidad.  
-Sólo han pasado cinco días desde que se fueron, estoy seguro de que le está yendo bien.  
-La piedra sigue girando… Sólo espero y espero y ese cabeza de marimo no lo estropee. –En eso, Domeki se sentó a lado de la peli negra y le entregó el sake –Oh, muchas gracias. ¡Watanuki! –Canturreó –Tráenos mas crema de queso por favor.  
-¡Aaah…! ¡Todo yo! –Dijo molesto el chico retirándose del lugar y yendo d nuevo a la cocina dejando solos a Yuko y a Domeki.  
-¿Y cómo te va con Watanuki? –Preguntó con una linda sonrisa la sacerdotisa.  
-Todo es como antes sólo que…  
-¿Sólo qué…? –Su sonrisa se mostró ahora picara.  
-Somos mas íntimos… -Dijo serio intentando ocultar su pena.  
-Siempre supe que ustedes terminarían juntos. Muchas veces se lo dije a Watanuki, pero no me creía y ahora…  
-Ahora el está cada momento a mi lado.  
-Créeme, el ya no estará solo.  
-Si…  
-Y dime… ¿Cómo encontraste a Sanji-san? ¿Cómo es? ¿Qué llevaba puesto? –Preguntó con emoción la chica.  
-Lo encontré en el parque Pingüino. Parece que va apenas en secundaria. Llevaba puesto un suéter y un short con unas botas. Parece que hizo un gran vínculo con ese pirata.  
-Me pareció muy agradable. Además, es un chico lleno de sorpresas. Cuando me dijiste que lo habías encontrado, me alegré mucho. Es bueno saber que su alma también está conectada con este universo. Y por lo que me dices, lleva una vida muy distinta. Quisiera conocerlo, claro. Si el destino me lo permite.  
-¿Quiere ir al restaurante?  
-No, no, no… Si nuestro destino es conocernos también en este mundo, quiero que las cosas fluyan por si solas.  
-Se veía bastante inseguro.   
-¿Inseguro?  
-También pude percatarme que apenas llegó a la ciudad.  
-Ya veo.  
-Dijo que su tío trabaja ahí.   
-¿Su tío?  
-Así es.  
-¿Cómo se llama el restaurante?  
-Baratie. –En eso, Yuko hizo un poco de memoria y recordó el día que llegó a la dimensión de la era pirata y se encontró con aquel restaurante y en dónde conoció a cierto tipo rudo con sus bigotes trenzados.  
-Supongo que no te dijo mas.  
-No. Sólo lo llevé al restaurante.   
-Me pregunto cómo será su vida en este universo… Baratie… -Se dispuso a encender su pipa y dar la primera calada sacando un gran rastro de humo –Supongo que tendré que esperar. El destino decidirá si debemos conocernos o no. Creo que Watanuki está tardando un poco… ¿Podrías ir a ver qué pasa?  
-Claro… -Dijo levantándose de inmediato de su lugar y yendo en dirección a la cocina. Ahora era Yuko quien estaba sola.  
-Vinsmoke Sanji… -Miró con un semblante serio a la luna –Cuando hicimos ese trato… Pude percatarme de algo… Algo que no suele verse todos los días… No todos llegan a tener ese tipo de suerte… Quisiera saber más de ti mí querido Sanji-san. Me recuerdas mucho a… -Antes de decir mas, se percató de que no estaba sola. A la entrada de la cerca se encontraba una chica alta de cabello negro y largo con fleco. Llevaba su uniforme de la escuela y su maletín repleto de unos libros que había sacado de la biblioteca. Se cruzaron las miradas mientras que una pequeña lluvia de las flores del cerezo ambientaban la escena.  
-¿Por qué está hablando sola? –Preguntó con seriedad la chica. La sacerdotisa no supo que decir ante tal pregunta.  
-Ah, lo siento. Así es como aclaro mis ideas… -Dijo intentando verse seria.  
-…  
-Y por lo visto… -La miró fijamente. Vienes aquí por qué tienes un deseo… ¿No es así? –La colegiala se limitó a mirarla –Sólo pueden entrar a esta tienda los que tienen un deseo que quieren que les cumplan. Y por lo visto, ese deseo es para alguien… -La chica se estremeció y dio un paso atrás y salió corriendo antes de que la energía de la tienda la llevara a dentro. –Ya es muy tarde para que una niña como ella ande vagando por las calles… Ya volverá. –Dijo con su clásica sonrisa de lado. –En cuanto a Sanji-san… Está en juego su destino. Está dispuesto a sacrificar todo con tal de que Roronoa deje de ser consumido por ese hábito. –Levantó el vaso para dar un brindis –Te deseo toda la suerte. –De pronto, se escuchó un estruendoso ruido que provenía de la cocina, mas los regaños de Watanuki y en seguida las risas de Maru, Moro y Mokona –Ah, por eso estaba tardando… Niños.

 

Seguía corriendo a todo lo que daba, ya que no sólo le dio un poco de miedo lo que le comentó la bruja dimensional, sino que también presenció la extraña vibra de la tienda. Corrió hasta llegar a la acera de la avenida y se recargó en el poste mas cercano para recuperar el aliento. Descubrió un poco su muñeca para ver su reloj y efectivamente, eran un poco mas de las siete de la noche, debía regresar cuanto antes a su casa dónde la aguardaba una cena fría y como era de costumbre, de ahí en fuera, nadie estaba para esperarla en casa. Era una chica solitaria, nunca ha sido popular en la escuela, ya que era parte del cuadro de honor, para ser más exactos, era la estudiante con primer lugar. La única compañía que tenía eran los libros de la biblioteca de la ciudad ya que ni siquiera era muy bien recibida en la de su escuela gracias a sus compañeros. Y ahora que estaban por venir las vacaciones y su último año en la preparatoria, quería hacer algo diferente que no fueran los estudios. Deseaba distraerse con algo, con lo que fuera. Esto iba pensando de camino a su casa. Pasó por cierto restaurante el cual tenía el anuncio de se solicita. Vio entre los ventanales y pudo presenciar la tranquila convivencia de los trabajadores y por suerte el tranquilo ambiente que se presentaba ahora ya que no tenían muchos clientes.   
En eso, Shanks se encontraba platicando con uno de sus compañeros mientras estaban recogiendo los platos que dejaban los clientes. Se percató de la presencia de la chica que estaba observando con atención el interior del lugar y el letrero. Se notaban sus ganas de entrar y pedir informes, pero le daba algo de miedo y mejor siguió su camino. El pelirrojo salió de inmediato para alcanzarla -¡Ah, hola! –La chica se detuvo dándole la espalda al mesero –Vi que te le quedaste viendo al letrero…  
-Dis… Disculpe…  
-No, no te preocupes. –Dijo con amabilidad y son su contagiosa sonrisa. –Oye, yo tengo a unos amigos que van a también a esa escuela…  
-¿De…? ¿De verdad?  
-Si. Aunque no son muy listos y no hicieron un buen trabajo las vacaciones pasadas aquí. Pero veo que tu eres responsable. Este letrero jamás se quitará. Así que si te animas, puedes venir cuando gustes para solicitar el empleo. Sólo te pedimos las copias de tu documentación y una firma por parte de tus padres o de algún tutor.   
-Muchas gracias por darme los informes y disculpe por quedarme parada ahí y a observarlos.  
-No te disculpes. Bueno, creo que es hora de que te vayas. Ya es algo tarde. Y descuida, también tenemos trabajo de medio tiempo para los estudiantes.  
-Gracias. –Se dio la vuelta para para despedirse de Shanks con una reverencia y de nuevo continuó con su camino.  
Salió en esos momentos Patty y se acercó al pelirrojo -¿Sabes que ya no se aceptan mujeres al restaurante, verdad?  
-¡¡Ah, es cierto!! –Gritó mostrando una cara graciosa llena de preocupación -¡¿Qué le diré si regresa?!  
-No creo que regrese… Parece la típica ratona de biblioteca con problemas emocionales.  
-Oye, no la juzgues. Deberías ser mas amable con las chicas. Una de las razones por que el jefe ya no las admite es por ti.  
-¿Crees que me interesa una mocosa de piernas flacas…? Prefiero a las de mi edad, saben cómo tratar a un hombre y son unas expertas en la cama.  
-¡Te dije que te dejes de expresar de esa manera! Si vuelve, no dejaré que la molestes.  
-¿Qué? No la voy a acortejar…  
-Eso es lo que me preocupa. Cuando te interesa una mujer, por lo menos la tratas muy bien, pero cuando es alguna que no es de tu agrado la tratas como a uno de nosotros.  
-Esa niña necesita carácter. –Fue de regreso al restaurante –Andando, debemos terminar con algunas ordenes.  
-Ya voy.   
[…]  
-Ya terminé… -Dijo por fin el rubio secándose las manos.  
-Bien… -Respondió el chef mientras leía un libro en la sala –Ahora puedes darme mi masaje. –Dejó el libro a un lado y se quitó la camisa dejando ver un su cuerpo bien trabajado. Sanji entró a la sala y no pudo evitar ver la escultural espalda del mayor quien estaba listo para acostarse bocabajo en el sillón el cual se podía adaptar a una cama –Ya está todo listo. –Sanji se acercó algo temeroso y al poner sus manos sobre la espalda del mayor este dijo -¡¡Agh!! ¡¡Están frías!! –El pequeño sólo sonrió con travesura.  
-Lo siento. –Dijo divertido.  
-Más te vale hacer un buen trabajo, mocoso.  
-De acuerdo… Pero no sé nada d como dar masajes…  
-¿Alguna vez te han dado uno?  
-No.  
-¿De verdad?  
-Si.   
Zeff se levantó y encaró al niño -¿Es en serio?  
-Si…  
-Vamos, no has vivido…  
-Pero no los necesito. Bueno eso creo.  
-Pues aprenderás. –Se recostó de nuevo.  
-Haré mi mejor esfuerzo. –Dijo algo tenso comenzando por restregar sus palmas sobre la dura y firme espalda de su dueño.  
-Mmm… Nada mal, pero creo que necesitarás mas práctica… -Se levantó de su lugar –Voltéate…  
-¿Qué?  
-Que te voltees. –El niño tuvo que obedecer y sin mas espera, Zeff puso sus manos sobre los hombros de Sanji. Comenzó haciendo unos movimientos en círculos un tanto lentos y calmados. Esto comenzó a relajar a Sanji.  
-Son… Muy cálidas… -Dijo en un susurro.  
-Y tus manos son más frías que un congelador. –Pasó sus manos por la espalda del pequeño sin perder el ritmo del movimiento, esto provocó en Sanji un ligero cosquilleo -¿Qué sucede?  
-Na… Nada…  
-Mmm… -Pasó su dedo índice sobre la espina y esto fue mas que suficiente para que Sanji se retorciera por sentir aquella maldita sensación -¡Ajá! Encontré tu punto débil.   
Sanji se sobresaltó y negó de inmediato con la cabeza -¡Cla…! ¡Claro que no!   
-¿Ah, no? ¿Y si hago esto? –Dijo divertido volviendo a hacer lo mismo logrando sacarle una risotada al pequeño.   
-¡Esta bien, está bien! ¡Ya entendí!  
-De acuerdo. –Dejó por fin al muchacho y se recostó de nuevo –Lo dejo en tus manos, tallarín viviente… -Sanji colocó de nuevo sus frías manos sobre la espalda del mayor, este como respuesta se tensó al sentir la baja temperatura de su esclavo y sintió como el muchacho comenzó a dar por fin el masaje que tanto añoró. –Por fin lo entendiste, pequeño…  
-Si… -Aprovechó para buscar el punto débil de Zeff, pasando por la espalda, la espina, los dorsales, trapecio, pero… Nada.   
-Sigue intentando muchacho… Pero ahí no encontrarás nada… -Dijo calmado el chef. Pero Sanji no se daría por vencido y entonces, vio la nuca. Podría intentarlo. Así que sin mas que decir, colocó sus manos en el cuello del chef y este dio un respingo.  
-¿Y bien?  
-No, no fue nada… Tus manos son demasiado frías… -Dijo intentando disimular.  
-¿De verdad? –Acarició el cuello del chef y este se estremeció al sentir tal cosquilleo y con aquellas frías y heladas manos.  
-¡No…!  
-¡Jajajajaja…! Creo que ya estamos a mano. –Tal vez era ya un avance en cuanto a la convivencia de ambos. Algo es algo.


End file.
